Way of Dusk Re:chained
by Roxas Duskwalker
Summary: Because everyone deserves a second chance. What if the Road to Dusk only leads to chaos? I don't care! Whatever it takes to protect them ... I won't fail! My take of Kingdom Hearts III ... with a different kind of view. Lot's of pairings, lot's of worlds and a whole lot of action and ... key-history ... Wait what? You'll just have to read to find out. Better than ever trust me!
1. A new beginning

AN: Two years ago I started with this story … one year ago I stopped updating because I was completely blocked and had no idea how to proceed with the storyline …

And now I'm BACK! That's right, I'm alive, I'm kicking and I'm a better writer than ever (I hope).

So, without further ado let's begin anew. I will cleanup and rewrite the whole story and for that reason, I deleted it and will now post it refined and cleaned … one chapter after the other. So once more stay tuned and enjoy the story (again).

This story starts kinda after the end of KH 3D and practically covers my version of Kingdom Hearts 3. And just so you know, it will all be written in Roxas' POV.

Disclaimer: I own nothing I used in this story, if I would you could be sure as hell that Roxas would be the main character of Kingdom Hearts 3.

* * *

 _I have gone through many trials,_

 _I was tested – and failed,_

 _I was tainted by the darkness,_

 _no longer I belonged to the light._

 _The light I once embraced,_

 _no longer accepted me._

 _The darkness may welcome me,_

 _but without you, it would be hollow._

 _So when the time came,_

 _for me to decide,_

 _where I would live,_

 _I had chosen neither light nor darkness._

 _I walk the middle road,_

 _live in the shadows,_

 _walking in the everlasting twilight,_

 _to protect my dreams._

 _If I have to, I always will_

 _turn my back to the light,_

 _to watch the darkness forever._

 _This is my burden to carry._

 _To protect what matters,_

 _I am the_ _ **Guardian of Dusk.**_

* * *

What am I?

Who am I?

I just … don't know.

 _Thoughts … like glimmers in the dark. First, it was just a faint glimmer … like the faint beating of a heart. Through faint and still weak … But it was noticeably there and it prevailed._

Where am I? Where do I come from? Where do I go? … WHAT AM I!?

 _While one thought raced another … they connected somehow. One by one a network of thoughts was created and thus illuminated the formerly empty regions of the mind._

I'm human, am I?

 _And with this final thought, there was finally light again in a consciousness that had been in the dark for far too long. And thus life started once more._

Somewhere in the fragments of memories I have left, I remember being something different. I don't know anymore, anything slips away from me.

Wait, there is … this name I hear over and over.

Am I Roxas?

I'm falling in the darkness, but I have been here before. Haven't I?

Yes … I remember now. I am **Roxas**. Number XIII, Key of Destiny, Wielder of Dusk, Nobody of …

Wait, stop right there. I'm not a Nobody, at least not anymore. I merged with Sora, I became whole again. Just because I had no other choice… and maybe a bit because she asked me to do so.

Then why am I still here? Maybe I'm finally fading away now. The last thing I remember is meeting Sora in the Dream Worlds. I gave him my memories, didn't I? So that's the reason, that's why it is so hard to remember. But I still have my memories and I'm still here, so I'm still me, aren't I?

So if I am still me, then why am I fading into darkness? I don't want to fade away, I barely had a life until now and even if this may come over as selfish … I'm not ready to fade yet! I want to live! I want to make friends! God damn it I want a rematch with Sora … and Riku … and whoever else I have fought. I want to eat Sea-Salt-Ice-Cream with Axel! I want to sit down with Naminé and talk things through! And I want to punch that DiZ right in the face!

I still have so much to do! I don't want to fade into the darkness! I WANT TO LIVE!

The hell, I even gave a promise to Naminé that we would see each other again and I haven't been able to see her again after that day at the beach. No, I won't fade away into darkness just like this because after all, she lives in the light. To do what I want to do and to keep my promise to her, I have to keep living in the light.

Even if I embraced the darkness before, there isn't a chance that will happen again. I want to see her again. I want to live again. Even a former Nobody like me deserves a second chance. Don't I? I will not fade away, I will not fall into darkness, not after everything I'm through.

 _And with that final thought, a will came to be. The will to live illuminated the darkness and once more a being was created. A being unlike any other. This being goes by the name of Roxas … and this is his story._

" **I won't allow it!"** My scream pierced through the darkness. Suddenly everything jerked. I could feel again. A body, two arms, two legs and a mind to process thoughts.

Slowly I opened my eyes, just to see that I was falling headfirst. While I was slowly descending downwards, I flipped my body. When my feet finally were under my body, I felt that I touched the ground. The ground under my feet was definitely solid, but just like all my surroundings, it was pitch black. Only when I looked upwards I could see a distant light. And from up there I could hear a voice that was like a whisper from far away but somehow it carried to me.

 _"There is so much to do, but so little time. I hope you learn quickly. Do you remember how to walk? Can you do it?"_

I had nothing better to do, so I took some steps forward. After the third step, I had to close my eyes, because the ground suddenly was engulfed in a blinding light.

When finally, the light subsided and I re-opened my eyes, I could see that I stood on a glass platform … again. But unlike the last go around, this time the picture on the platform was different. On the left side of the platform there was a picture of myself in my organization coat, but with the hood down so I could easily recognize my features. A shiver went down my back when I realized that my eyes had a golden color in that picture. On the right side, there was a picture of myself in my normal clothes, those I had worn in Twilight Town, the same clothes I was wearing right now I noticed.

 _"Before your journey begins, you have to choose. Do you want to live in the everlasting peace of the light, even if it may not welcome you? Or do you want to embrace the darkness once again, everlasting strength, but it comes at a price you may not be ready to pay. You have the makings for both in you, so choose your way wise."_

After the voice finished its little speech, I stood there a bit dumbfounded. This was the first time in my whole life, that I really had a choice of my own. From my time with the Organization, till the fake Twilight Town nearly everything, every choice I ever had, had either been already made for me or I had been calculatedly been groomed to make the decision someone else wanted me to make. My way had been laid out to me by others and I always had to bear the consequences of their decisions.

This time I will have no one to blame, for the consequences, so I had to choose very carefully. It took me some time to figure it out, but when the answer finally came to me, I nearly had to laugh because it was so obvious. And because I was not the first one to make a decision like that. But even through our ways were similar … they were not the same! I will never be anything like him.

"I choose neither the light nor the darkness. I choose the twilight. Yeah, I will stay in the light because that's the place where all my friends live. And I don't care if the light won't accept me, it will only shine at my back. Because my eyes will stay trained on the great Darkness hat keeps threatening the worlds … to keep it in check. I don't care what the price is, I'm ready to pay it. I will stay near the light and fight with everything I got, to keep the darkness away. To guard the light, to keep my friends safe and create a world where I can live out my dreams! I will live in the everlasting twilight at the end of the day. I will walk the Road of Dusk."

When I was done with my little monolog there was only silence and for a mere moment I really believed the voice had left me. But then I heard a faint laugh before the voice spoke again.

 _"Very well, the choice was yours to make and choose you did. You may go on if you want to see what lies along your way."_

After he, because I could clearly make out that the voice was a man, said that between the two pictures a door appeared … coincidently right before me. It was my choice and I will live with it. I opened the door and stepped through without looking back.

When I stepped out of the door, it vanished behind me.

A quick look around to confirm that I stood on a glass platform once more. But it was a different picture again. This time the background was orange and blue, after a closer look I realized it was a setting sun over an ocean. In the foreground, there was a picture of myself and I appeared to be sleeping, I was wearing the clothes I wore right now, but with a few color changes here and there. Furthermore, some kind of metal bracer was on my left upper arm.

Around my head, on the upper part of the glass platform which was the furthest from me, where pictures of my friends.

There where Axel and a girl with black hair who I thought I recognized … but the memories seemed to become unclear and for the life of me, I couldn't tell where I had met her before. Ah, nevermind. Then there were pictures of my friends from the fake Twilight Town, who wouldn't even recognize me if they met me now: Hayner, Pence, and Olette. And finally, the biggest picture was one of Naminé. But somehow she seemed more … angelic than she ever was in my memories. Light blond hair, her, dare I say it, beautiful face and this white dress she always wore, simple and beautiful, just like her. Wait where did that come from?

Since the voice hadn't spoken until now, I took the time to reminisce upon the few times I met Naminé.

The first time was in the fake Twilight Town I think. She was just walking down the street and when we met, she was one of the few people who instantly talked to me like I was a true person. Like I was welcome in her presence and not a total nuisance to everyone. Sad but true, throughout my relatively short life (365 days I still got the number memorized) most people reacted that way when they met me. There were so precious few exceptions. Those are the people I count as my friends.

She greeted me with nothing but hospitality and from the first word she only ever told me the truth. That's something no one ever did for me. And for this courtesy, I will forever cherish her friendship.

When I was at the Station of Awakening for the first time and I was about to be swallowed up by the darkness, she was the one who reached out to me and dispelled the Darkness that tried to swallow me. In many ways she saved me.

The light in my darkness, Naminé.

And before I could really reflect upon that realization, the voice decided to make its presence known again. Guess that will have to wait until later.

 _"You said yourself that you want to keep the worlds and your precious people safe, to fulfill that oath you will be forced to fight. And the power to fight does sleep within you, you just have to give it a form."_

Three raised aisles appeared around me, holding a sword, a shield, and a staff.

I remember this, it had happened to me before and thus I knew what I would have to do here. But before I could choose once more I just had to ask one truly important question, it was worth a shot.

"Could I please choose two things this time, I was dual-wielding in my darkest hours, in the hardest parts of my life, so I'm accustomed to it. But even more important …" I had to take a deep breath, because what I was about to say could be pretty hard to explain to an outsider, "I want to protect what better said who matters, but to do so I not only have to shield them. Even more important I must fight against their enemies. Thus please I wish to choose the powers of the warrior and the defender as my own. Whatever it takes this is my plea."

 _"You humans are all the same. Even if you are granted so much power you still ask for more. But very well, I accept your reasoning, so the power to shield, to protect what matters and the power to attack, a warrior, to be strong when others fail. To gain those two powers you will have to abstain from another power. You can_ _not gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be is the law of equivalent exchange. For your plea to be granted the great power of the magician will be completely stripped from you. Do you accept this?"_

"Gladly" was all I could reply while smiling. The three platforms disappeared and the weapons with them. A light shined in my both hands and soon I grabbed two handles.

In my left hand, I held an overall black Keyblade. The Keyblade had a white handle and a black guard with thin, orange edges that curved around the handle. The guard had two small silver-blackish, rectangular spikes on each of its upper corners. The bottom of the guard is completely black and does not have orange edges. The shaft of the Keyblade is wide and quite thick. The blade was colored in a rich black and adorned with concave, silver edges. There is an orange diamond at the base of the blade, and a thin, vertical line of the same color that lines the middle of the entire blade all the way to the tip. The tip was made up of three silver protrusions that resembled the spikes of the Nobody symbol. The teeth are comprised by two silver-blackish, triangular blades that overlap each other with the overlapping part being one of the spikes and slant downward.

When I looked upon this marvelous weapon the name _**Dusk's Guardian**_ came to my mind. The keychain was a black sun and it was connected to the blade by the Keychain links that looked like silver notched crosses. Just by holding it I could already tell that this Keyblade represented the power to defend. I will make sure it brings honor to this power.

The Keyblade in my right hand was different from most of the Keyblades I had ever seen. The handle was thin and just long enough to grip it with one hand. It sported a checkerboard pattern of black and white and was surrounded completely by the guard, which was painted with a faded orange color that could have been a pure white in the right light. Each side of the guard sported two silver spikes that pointed diagonally downward. The long shaft was rather thin and the blade had a definite and sharp cutting edge. It was colored in a white and silver combination, however the white color overall dominated. The vanguard was adorned by concave cutting edges. The point where the shaft met the hand guard was marked by an orange jewel. The blade too ended in silver spikes resembling those on the Nobody symbol. These spikes are the only thing that connected the teeth of the Keyblade to the rest of the weapon. The teeth are formed by a white, circular arc lined with silver spikes that looked like Nobody thorns.

A weapon that was build to cut and likely kill, a feature most Keyblades didn't represent. The keychain was a white heart crossed by a gray notched cross that looked like the Nobody emblem's top half. The chain links were heavily stylized versions of the Nobody Emblem. When I looked at this Keyblade the name _**Light's Burden**_ came to my mind.

When I finally took my eyes away from my newly required Keyblades I saw some black and white spots come to me from the edge of the platform. These were Nobodys, the body left behind when a human's heart was corrupted and taken away. And the reason Nobodys even existed were the Heartless, a heart consumed by darkness and plunged into it till it gains a new form themselves. These were only Dusks and Shadows, not very strong but they make up for it by numbers. Around me there were about ten of each. A piece of cake.

The Keyblades vibrated with power and anticipation in my hands, so without much of a second thought I moved directly forward to the first Heartless and cut right through him. A second strike with the same blade backhanded took care of that nuisance. The moment my black blade struck down this first enemy and thus stopping it from jumping and striking at me, I felt completely in my element. After that, the second and third Heartless fell to the sharp edge of Light's Burden, each precipitated with only one hit, which was quite surprising but none the less welcomed.

After that, two nobodies fell to a left-right combination attack that felt like I had studied it for hours on end. I truly was born to handle two blades in synch. I lost myself in the continuous throws of battle. I blocked and slashed with my black blade and cut through many foes with my white blade. One after another they went back to where they came from. Sent back to the darkness by my merciless blades. When the last one fell after a scissors-decapitating trick by my now familiar weapons it was once again silent, only my hard breathing disturbed the serene silence.

 _"These were some of the foes you will encounter on this journey, but there are others out there. Stronger, bigger and with forms you can't even fathom. Let your light shine bright, keep your darkness in check and never forget …"_

Suddenly a Darkside appeared before me and at that same moment Light's Burden wavered and then vanished from my right hand. Since I wasn't sure if I could take on such a strong opponent in my present condition, after all defeating these many foes took quite a toll. But when I turned around, to bring some distance between me and this enemy and maybe work out a way to defeat that monster, a Twilight Thorn stood in my path and my black blade started to waver.

 _"… never forget …"_

I made a quick dash to the left to avoid the first strike which was brought down upon me by the Darkside. Thankfully this powerful enemy was rather slow in his movements. I ran to the edge of the platform to buy myself some breathing room, but when I turned around the Darkside already blocked one of my escape routes and the Twilight Thorn quickly covered the other. I had cornered myself. My Keyblade was still clutched tightly in my hands, but I felt it was only seconds from vanishing.

 _"… never forget, if you want to be a true Keyblade Wielder, you are bound to have dreams …"_

While I stood at the edge, the dark abyss behind me and these two beasts closing in, my second and already treasured Keyblade finally vanished. Before I even could make a move to attack. Every attempt to resummon my blades failed regrettably. Now defenseless against those great evils, I took half a step back and now my foot only stood barely on the platform.

 _"… Embrace your dreams and whatever happens, you always have to protect your honor as a Guardian of Dusk. After all, you don't have to fear …"_

The Twilight Thorn and the Darkside both sunk into the ground. Which would have nearly lead me to take a breather, but in exchange for the enemies, now the whole platform was slowly covered in darkness. Slowly but steady the dark tendrils started to creep up my body and tried to pull me to or even into the ground. After a few seconds, my strength was overcome and I was wrestled down, till I lay flat on my back.

 _"… you don't have to fear …"_

The dark tendrils tied my arms and legs, till I couldn't even wiggle around anymore. Darkness covered my whole body, only my head was still free and the darkness already tried to change that fact. I could only look skywards while dark tendrils closed around my neck.

Even after all this darkness going around, there was still this faint light in the sky. Somehow it reminded me of my light, faintly and nearly going unnoticed by most people, but incredibly strong and bright if you take the time to look closer.

My only just reignited thoughts were now only aimed at her, while a lone tear trickled down my cheek. I couldn't see her again. After everything I've been through I still wasn't strong enough to be granted a second chance to live.

 _ **"… you don't have to fear because you are not alone anymore."**_

That were the last words I ever heard from the voice inside me, but he was right. And the moment I realized that a strength welled up deep in me.

"Yeah" I managed to choke out" they may not be here at the moment, but my friends are connected to me. I have connections and people who I wish to meet again and even more important who want to see **me** again! I won't let them down! I will not give up now, nor ever!"

By now the dark tendrils fled because a light was welling up from inside me and was slowly surrounding me. It covered me in a cocoon of warmth and strength

"And even more important as long as my light, my Naminé, is still out there I will never give up – I will never fall in the darkness." The same moment those words left my mouth the light brightened and engulfed me completely.

When the light subsided my eyes took a long while to recover and grant me the ability to see again. After a minute or so in which I only succeeded in seeing a few shades and forms but nothing clear, I heard a voice from behind me. A painfully familiar voice.

"Have you been in the Darkness for so long that your eyes have grown unaccustomed to the Light? Or is it just your wish to see the dark side of things before you even consider opening your eyes to the light?"

An unbearable anger welled up within me, an anger that fueled my adrenaline and thus sharpened all my senses within seconds. My eyesight cleared and my Keyblades flashed to my hands, ready to be unleashed upon the target of my anger. I whirled around and faced the nemesis of my existence. Ansem the Wise.

* * *

AN: That's it, folks. I hope you enjoyed the refined and cleaned chapter 1.

Do not worry my dear readers I'm already working on chapter 2 my friends and I hope with the additions I made you will find this chapter as interesting as I did. Even if it is the second go around.

So stay tuned and have a good time, fellows. Till next time.


	2. Of Forgiveness and Talks

AN: Most of this chapter is new and hopefully will address some issues I had the first time around. Enjoy and please review dear readers.

Disclaimer: Not a tad bit of this belongs to me … well except for the storyline maybe.

* * *

 _Last time on WoD:_

 _When the light subsided my eyes took a long while to recover and grant me the ability to see again. After a minute or so in which I only succeeded in seeing a few shades and forms but nothing clear, I heard a voice from behind me. A painfully familiar voice._

" _Have you been in the Darkness for so long that your eyes have grown unaccustomed to the Light? Or is it just your wish to see the dark side of things before you even consider opening your eyes to the light?"_

* * *

"Even after all this time. Even now you dare to mock me! This ends now DiZ! Pray to your deities for your existence ends now!" Ansem stood peacefully right in front of me, he didn't wear the clothes from his time as DiZ, in fact, the clothes he wore were not something I was familiar with. Instinctively I knew that these were his normal clothes before he ever became DiZ. A white lab coat that was partially opened, draped over what looked like a dark gray vest, white collared shirt, and a violet ascot, as well as black pants and shoes. He also draped a red sweater or coat of some sort over his shoulders. Ansem's hair was blond and worn long and slicked back. He also sported a short mustache and goatee. His eyes are bright orange. So this was the true face of my Nemesis. Quite … unfitting for such a vile and evil creature.

"Such anger … understandable, but none the less troubling." He calmly stood there and watched the sunset. His hands crossed behind his back and a serene façade upon his face.

A quick check of my surroundings told me that we were standing upon the clock tower in Twilight Town.

"My boy please at least grant me the courtesy to talk before you unleash your justified anger upon this old man. After all, I granted you the courtesy of a few peaceful and happy days at the end, instead of simply putting you into a coma. Please grant me this wish young man."

Not once did he change his posture and in the end, it was the peaceful environment and his calm voice that allowed me to keep a somewhat cool head. Once I thought it through I realized he spoke the truth, he had given me some kind of courtesy within those last few days. The least I could do was return the favor. And after all, he had already apologized to me … at least he tried to. He apologized to Sora's face in the hopes of me listening. No need to tell him that I had listened in fact.

"Fine if you want to spend your last few minutes talking nonsense then be my guest."

"Thank you, young man … … … I don't even know where to start. I don't believe a simple apology will ever cover my feelings for you … but at least I should try. I'm truly sorry young man, I could never make up for what I have done to you but I will try as much as I could. So please listen to me."

Within me, feelings were warring each other, but on the outside, I only presented a calm and serene façade. "Fine but first you will answer me a few questions."

"Very well. That seems like an agreeable condition. But please keep in mind that we are on a short time limit here."

I gave a simple nod that I understood him and then launched right into my throng of questions. "Where are we? Why are you here? What are your aim and angle here? And what the hell is even going on … with me – with all this … and why am I even still alive. I need to know!"

Ansem the Wise smiled like an exasperated grandfather teaching an impatient child. With this truly unnerving smile on his face, he started to talk. "Well for half of these questions I would have to launch right into my story and we wouldn't want that, right? We should build up the suspense a bit after all. But be that as it may, I will at least answer what I can."

His words were as hollow as his façade … but for the sake of peace and to finally get some answers I held my blades and kept my mouth shut.

"Well, first of all, you probably won't be surprised to hear that we are still within your heart. This whole experience is called Dive to the Heart. Right now, you are at the third test, this stage is called Deep Dive and completes the big three. Those are the already mentioned Deep Dive, the first stage was the Path Finder and the third was the Power Crystallization. These are the three stages of the heart most Keybearers explore at least once in their life to define who they are, what they want and how the will accomplish this."

At this point, I couldn't hold my tongue anymore and thus I had to point out the inadequacy of his explanation. Quite smugly I may add. "This isn't the first time for me."

He stopped for a moment and then he gave a near silent and a bit bitter laugh before he continued. "Indeed? Well, it just shows how special you are my boy. But where was I? Oh yes, the Deep Dive. Well, normally you would now be asked questions to determine your personality and help you realize who you truly are. Quite simple that is, once you realize that you can't lie while you are in here. There are no lies in the depths of the heart. But alas I intervened on your behalf so we could meet and you could, hopefully, learn about the hows and whats in the world."

I felt the need to bitterly point something out. "So, you force yourself into my life again. Can't you leave me in peace?!"

Ansem watched me with sad eyes. "I'm truly sorry for what happened to you … and especially for the things I have done to you. But you seem to misunderstand. Without me, you wouldn't even be here. You wouldn't even exist anymore. Technically you shouldn't even exist anymore. But I would never be able to live with that sin upon my soul. Because I took the choice of existing or not away from you and practically forced you into this."

I looked at him, not with anger in my eyes, but with acceptance and understanding. "Despite what many may think I'm not just a hot-headed blond, but still this is the second time someone said I shouldn't even exist and it hurts … even if it is true."

"Once more I'm sorry Roxas. Alas, it is the truth and since I can't lie here it would be pointless to try just so that I don't hurt your feelings … which are quite real this time around and not just the reflection of someone else's feelings."

"Well you could have at least sugarcoated it a bit don't you think? But back on track, I guess. I know what you have done, at least some of it, and while I do not approve of it, I can at least understand your reasoning … and that it might have been necessary at that time … for the greater good."

Ansem the Wise looked down and for a moment his face was half clouded in shadow it gave him a quite menacing look. When he looked up all cheeriness was gone from his face and only the bitter face of truth remained. "My boy … you have not even the slightest idea just what I have truly done to you, your important people and the worlds in general. All in the name of the greater good! I couldn't be more ashamed of myself even if I tried. It was all in naught and maybe everyone would have been better off if I hadn't even existed."

For a moment, he looked so hurt and defenseless that I truly wished that I could wash away the blame he put upon himself, but somewhere deep down I knew he spoke the truth. At least the truth he perceived. And nothing I could say would change his perception of reality.

After a few moments, Ansem seemingly gathered himself and his composure. Back was the teacher. "However you are not here to hear about the mistakes of an old man or his self-hatred. You are here so that you may understand the past, present, and future and most importantly your place in it. If I manage to embark some of my knowledge to you alongside that it would be an added bonus."

Without showing any expression on my face, I simply nodded at him to show him to go on and that he held my rapt attention.

"Thanks. Now listen there are a lot of things I need to tell you and I don't have much time left. First and foremost I want to congratulate you on finally becoming your own person. That's quite the-"

"How?" the simple question was softly spoken but it was enough to bring Ansem to a complete stop. With eyes that showed nothing but sympathy, he began to speak again. And once more his voice relayed true compassion and … understanding.

"My boy I'm truly sorry for the hard life you had to live thus far and I hate myself for the role I played in it. But best let's start at the beginning. You see the first thing strange about you happened right when you were created. When Sora became a Heartless his heart was taken by the darkness and his mind and willpower went with it … that hasn't ever happened thus far. Normally the mind and will stay with the body, sometimes creating a Nobody that's still able to act because it possesses a mind and will. While the heart is granted an own will through the darkness. Your case was different from the very beginning."

While I still waged a war with my emotions, I couldn't deny that I was intrigued by what Ansem had to tell I always wondered why I was different than most Nobodies. For now, I would listen.

"His body stayed behind … but it had something that never resided in a body that had lost its heart. A fragmented heart. Someone else's heart, besides Kairi's heart I must add, resided within Sora and when he gave up his own heart these heart fragments stayed with the body left behind. With you essentially. Because of these heart fragments or rather heart fragment would be the more accurate term since it was essentially one heart that had been fractured and was growing back to health first within Sora and then within you, you look the way you do and not like Sora which would have been the normal procedure. There was a body, a heart or at least part of it and everything that this being still lacked was a mind and a will. That's where you come into the picture. Your personality … everything that makes you … you, it came out of nowhere. Till today I can't explain where all _this_ came from."

At this point, he waved his hand over … all of me? Did he really think that I was somehow … special and worth something? Before today he never seemed to think that way. That sure was interesting.

"However it happened … it created a marvelous entity. You are truly an interesting being. But then the most strangest thing happened, once again it was something truly unique … and of course being unheard of it had to happen to Sora and those connected to him. For Sora regained his body because of a so-called synchronicity between his heart and that of Kairi. Regaining his body for him meant that you, a Nobody with a Heart Fragment, lost the basis of your existence. Every other Nobody would have faded … You, however, held part of a Heart, had a personality and a mind, which basically means you had a soul and a will to exist that dwarves everything I have ever heard of – thus you could not fade. You became something different. A heart and a soul that lacks a body, such being are called Hollows. You had no body, but the unique thing about a Hollow is that their willpower is so great that it manifests physically and thus creating an artificial body. That body would have held your being together for a long time to come, but it would have failed if your will ever faltered. But it never came to a time when this would have been tested because you were tainted by the darkness … forced upon you by the Organization. I couldn't do anything to stop that. I'm sorry my boy. And then the cruel circumstances forced me to go even further and … I … nearly had to extinguish your existence. I am … so sorry."

With a shrug of my shoulders and a carefree look on my face, I answered him. Strangely enough, my arms were crossed behind my head in Sora's trademark posture. "But I'm still here, so my existence prevailed after all this. Perhaps I really am that awesome."

Ansem smiled because of my little intervention … and strangely enough, it felt good to make him feel better. Shouldn't I do the opposite? Damn, maybe I really am a good person deep down. That will cause problems in the future I just know it.

Must have been a long time since he was able to be this carefree. "Perhaps you are … No, you are this … awesome. However, I'm sorry to ruin your fantasy, but I played my part in this scheme as well. For you see it all happened when you gave Sora your memories and received his in return. Because at that single moment Sora and you held the same memories, mostly the same powers and the same heart and soul. Even your minds were connected in that moment in a way they never were before. Essentially Sora should have become you and you should have become him. Truly one is all and all is one. Normally you would have ceased to exist at that point in time because you would have been Sora … and he would have been you just as much. Two become one. Alas, it was not meant to be."

He looked at me that reminded me strangely of a deep and honest pride. I felt compelled to look away and truly hoped that the heat I was feeling in my cheeks wasn't showing. With a small voice I answered him dismissively, or rather I grumbled to myself. "Must have been a fluke then. No way I'm that lucky. Just look at my track record."

This time he showed a full blown laugh and with a voice that seemed to be as prideful as his look, he continued his monolog. "No fluke my boy, just your personality and your willpower. Your will to be your own person proved to be stronger than the rules of reality once more. Despite everything that was working against you, your willpower pulled through and you retained your personality and thus remained your own person separate from him. This is where I come into the picture young Roxas."

This time there was no mistaking his pride, but in me or his accomplishment, I do not know. "You see this me you are talking to is essentially a program. A program I downloaded and installed deep within your heart while you lived in my artificial Twilight Town. Because at that point in time you had already been strengthened and spoiled by the heart fragment to the point where you finally started to gain your own heart. I believe it was when you fought against Riku because at this moment your will, emotions, and mind were all strained to their very limit and about to give out … which because of the rare existence as a Hollow you were leading would have led to you vanishing into nothingness. However your will to exist pulled through once more and used the only avenue it had left to gather more power to cling to reality … it sent a plea out to Kingdom Hearts itself … and its plea was answered. Kingdom Hearts did what it does for every normal being be it animal or human or something in between – it granted you your own heart. At that point, your heart was still weak and nearly non-existent, but within the week that led to your joining with Sora it grew in power and even after that it was strengthened. Even faster now, since it was nurtured by the two hearts that already rested within Sora at that time. And when the moment came for you two to become one and your will refused to fade it was that heart – your very own heart – that allowed you to separate from Sora and become what you are now."

He smiled at his own accomplishment at that point and then continued. "The program within your heart was built upon the possibility that something like that could possibly happen. I had encountered that possibility when I watched you act within the artificial Twilight Town. Thankfully my theory was proven correct. The program transported your heart and soul into a synthetic body I had created beforehand based upon the Hollow body you had when you were within my world. That body has exactly the same basic conditions as your former body … however, you will probably have to train it up a bit to be on par with your former level."

I was somewhere between simply amazed and completely bewildered. "I … I uh don't even know what to say. Perhaps thank you for the second chance is a good start, but I don't think that covers it all. I don't even want to know, how you did all this, but know this that's a good start as an apology. Just one question. Where is that body?"

Ansem the Wise smiled in response to my words. The same grandfatherly smile he had given me before. "No, it isn't relevant compared to what I have done to you, but thanks for your kind words … makes it a bit easier. Well for your question, the body is in one of the Memory Pods in the old mansion in Twilight Town … the real one of course. And if you want to know how to get out of here and into your new body, well you could either end the Dive to the Heart at this point by creating an exit with the Keyblade … or you could try to go on to the last two levels. Mirror Affray and Core Vigour are still waiting for you. Challenging those two could help you understand yourself and give you a whole new power that rests deep oh so very deep within you. However, I can't tell you what power awaits you. This is something you will have to learn yourself it is something that can only be acquired not given."

After all that I heard in the last – what thirty minutes? – I was literally and truly stunned into silence. I think I would need a few days to mull this all over. "Anything else you want to shove into my overused brain?" I asked this only jokingly, but Ansem looked truly regretful when he answered.

"Oh my dear boy, you now know about one percent of what I would have wanted to tell you, however as I told you we were on a tight schedule and now it seems our time together is coming to the end." As if on cue his body started to glow at his legs nd slowly light particles started floating away from the glowing parts.

With a shock, I registered that I still had a lot of open questions I needed answered … and I needed them answered now. I reached out with my left hand and grabbed the sleeve of his lab coat and looked at him with confused but still determined eyes. "No! You can't go now! I still have so many questions and this may be my only chance to ask them. You just can't go!"

He looked at me with a surprised face, but quickly it settled into an upset and sad face. "I told you from the beginning that we are on a time limit my dear boy. But for as long as I'm still here you may ask away. After that, it will be time for me to leave the stage. From then on it is solely your story … and in that, I will have no part anymore."

His face only projected acceptance at this point. He truly was okay with simply vanishing. Fine if that's how it is I won't waste my chance to learn everything I can. "Well first and foremost, you said that beings like me wee called Hollows. Does that mean there are more out there who are in such a poor state of being?"

If Ansem was surprised by my choice of a first question he at least didn't show it and then he simply launched into another explanation. "Perhaps there are. As of now, the three Hollows I met throughout my time are all gone. Except for those three, I had only ever heard stories of things you could by some stretch call Hollows. However, most of the beings described in those stories were most likely either spirits or simple ghosts. Not sure if any of them fit the description of a Hollow. Back on track. The three Hollows I knew were, of course, you, then there was Naminé for at some point she too was a Hollow and the last was Ansem the Seeker of Darkness."

"Wait, wait, wait – stop right there. I can understand me being a Hollow from the description you gave of them … hell even Naminé being a Hollow makes sense, but the Not-Ansem? That's ridiculous! You must have gotten old. Ansem was clearly a Heartless?"

"Yes, I can see you being confused. You see Ansem the Seeker of Darkness WAS indeed a Heartless … however, he didn't have the body of a Heartless. No, in fact, his body much more resembled the body he had before he became a Heartless. Thus one has to conclude that this was a body he made up himself … by his willpower perhaps? Because he was so unlike any other Heartless out there. He remembered his past and he kept his own will instead of being given one by the powers of darkness. Him being a Hollow created ou of a Heartless by an outside force, perhaps his Nobody half would explain all those oddities."

Instead of mulling all of this over I filed it away to think through later. "Okay, I will think this through later. For now the next question or rather a request this time. Please tell me everything about Naminé's existence you can."

Once more he didn't look surprised, rather he seemed to be bubbling with mirth and … filled with happy memories. "Naminé is truly the most interesting person I have ever met. Whereas you at least started out as a Nobody and only soon after became a Hollow, she was already born that way. The moment Kairi's heart was split from her body, Naminé's existence slowly came into being. Why or how I can not tell you, for I do not know. She had some traits of Kairi and like you, she held a few Heart Fragments, through hers originally belonged to Kairi which is also the reason Kairi's heart needed to stay with Sora for so long – to heal. And just the same as you, she quickly developed her own personality, will and thus soul comparable to Kairi's, but still different where it truly counted. Two sides of one coin, just like you and Sora. At first, her body was not solid, which makes her different than you. If I had to take an educated guess I would say that the reason for that phenomenon was her unfocused will. She had no goal in a life, you see. Only when she was found by the Organization and was given a purpose did she become a true Hollow, before that you could merely call her a semi-transparent spirit. At the very end, shortly before she reunited with Kairi, she had no purpose as well and thus returned to that semi-existing state of being. Becoming whole is probably what saved her from truly vanishing."

Ansem looked at me for quite a while with truly intense eyes … like he was searching for something in me. Well, obviously he had found what he was looking for, for he spoke one more sentence … through it seemed to be more of an afterthought. "And just so you know she learns this as well just at this moment … and in just the same way you do."

It took my overstressed brain exactly seventeen seconds to unravel the true content of that sentence. "You mean she will come back again, too!?"

Ansem chuckled at my outburst. With a start, I realized that by now more than half of his body had vanished into light. "Ultimately the decision of coming back or not lies with her, same as for you. However, I made the same preparations for her, that I had made for you. So yes, there is a high possibility that Naminé will return to the worlds, knowing her I truly believe that she will do it."

For just a second hugging Ansem in thanks seemed like a good idea, till I realized that there was probably not enough left of him to do just that. So instead I settled for a fully sincere and heartfelt "Thanks."

"It is my pleasure … and my duty, for all that I have done to the both of you. See it as my last try at repenting for my numerous sins. Now I believe you will want to go back out to the worlds. Not a bright idea to keep your lady waiting, right?"

I blushed quite hard, but alas I didn't find it in me to deny that claim, because somewhere deep within me a thought like that may have existed too. "Yeah, I guess I will be gong … well if you tell me how to get back that is. Before that, however, you said there were more stages to that Divo to the Heart, right? Will I ever be able to come back here to complete this, because I really don't like to leave things unfinished."

For the last time, the artificial Ansem looked at me with pride and departed the last of his wisdom to me. "You will find your way here and to the power that rests so deep within you … when the time is right it will happen. As for how to get out of here, well that's an easy one. You started the Dive by falling, so naturally, it ends with falling too. Only this time it's up to you if you want to jump."

This time my brain worked better, close to the level I was accustomed to. Within a second I had understood what he meant. Without another word, I stepped up onto the ledge I had sat on for hundreds of times and looked into the sunset once more. "Thank you … for all of this. I may not be able to forget … but I will learn to forgive. Please know, that I will forgive you in time. See you around I guess." I remembered the words a good friend had told me once upon a time and smiled while my left foot left the ledge and dangled above the endless nothingness. "See you … in the next life." And with that, I plunged down.

I didn't even hear if Ansem answered anything and not because of the fall. The moment I completely stepped off the clock tower I was plunged into true nothingness. The sunset, the clock tower … simply everything vanished and all that was left were shades of black, white and gray.

I fell for what felt like forever but at one point something shifted. If I had to describe the feeling the best way would be to say that I felt like I was veering off course. For a few traumatizing moments I couldn't even tell where this feeling was coming from. Funny how something you never truly noticed before can frighten you. The feeling was coming from my heart. My heart was telling me that in this endless sea of black, white and gray I was going the wrong way.

I was downright frightened for I had no way to rearrange my course. But I have come so far until now. I will not fail now! Concentrating deeply I tried to follow the feeling my heart my giving me until finally, with what felt like gargantuan effort my heart aligned my course and brought me back onto the road to my destiny.

The rest of the trip I puzzled over why my heart even knew where I had to go. Where did that feeling come from? What was that goal my heart was leading me to? And when the answer came to me I just had to say it out loud. "Seems like our hearts are already connected, huh … Naminé."

Just after I had spoken those words something changed. The black and gray faded away until only the white remained and at the same time I changed to. If I had to describe the feeling I would say it felt like being put into some clothes that were a bit tighter than what you were used to. Not uncomfortably so … but still unsettling. Having a true body for the first time in ever truly was an otherworldly experience. But it was nothing I couldn't get used to. It also made me feel safe and … centered. Harder to move, but also calming like nothing else I had ever felt before. Like floating in the water.

When the light became too blinding I had to close my eyes, but even through my closed eyelids the bright light still stung a bit, through only a tiny bit. When I noticed the stinging sensation going away I tried to open my eyes and nearly panicked again because I couldn't. Took me only a second that it was harder and took a tiny amount of concentration and strength to open my eyelids. Perhaps because now they belonged to a real body and not an imaginary one.

When I finally opened my eyes for the first time in the real world in what had to be forever, the color white still remained. Then I realized I was in surrounding I already knew. I was Inside one of the memory pods. Perhaps even the same one Sora had slept in. I also noticed that my feet weren't touching the ground, but after all this falling floating didn't seem so bad anymore. At least I stayed in place.

While I was still studying my new body and hadn't even begun to evaluate my surroundings, I suddenly felt a squeeze upon my right hand. Looking down upon said hand, I saw another hand as clasped in mine. Looking up the delicate and gentle hand, I found it was connected to a nice looking arm, thin but not without muscle. The arm was connected to the body of a nice looking young woman and finally upon the body sat the most beautiful head I have ever seen. Nice blond and straight hair framed an angelic and naturally breathtakingly elegant face. Naminé.

"You are right our hearts are connected." She said with tears in her freshly opened blue eyes.

* * *

 _ **Kingdom Hearts III**_

 _ **The Way of Dusk**_

* * *

AN: Well that's it, dear readers. As I said, in the beginning, most of this chapter was completely new and thus took a hell of a lot longer to write. At least much longer than the time I needed to rewrite the last chapter.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope all my explanations were sound and understandable. If not feel free to PM me or leave a review and ask me out to your heart's content. I'm glad to clear up any confusion I may have caused.

Once more I want to remind you that English is not my native language and thus there are bound to be some mistakes either in spelling or grammar or wording a certain saying or something along those lines. Maybe even some of all three. If you find any I beg you to point them out to me. One can only learn by making mistakes, but for that said mistakes have to be pointed out.

Well now I'm out (it's past midnight already where I am) so I hope you enjoyed the chapter and that you will stay tuned for the next chapter which will hopefully be out before you know it. Please leave a review if you liked it because I practically live off this stuff. Good night then.


	3. Just the basics

AN: Unlike with the first version this time around I decided to lengthen the chapters to a more suitable length. Something that makes the updates more interesting for you. Since till now, I'm only altering already existing chapters the updates (even if the chapters are longer) will come relatively frequently. Once a week if I can manage that is.

A very special thanks to **Hayashinkage17** who was the first and until now sadly only one to review. It was a lovely review and I thank you for the vote of confidence. It makes me happy to make my readers happy. Since you are a RokuNami shipper you will hopefully love this chapter. Stay tuned and well. If you find something worth commenting I would love to hear from you again.

So have fun with the next installment in Way of Dusk and please start reviewing … it would warm my heart dear readers. Well for now on with the story I say.

Disclaimer: I still own nothing but the storyline and the new Keyblades. But even the ideas for those are only borrowed from the original. All rights belong to their true owners and they should be worshiped for their bright ideas.

* * *

 _Last time on WoD:_

 _While I was still studying my new body and hadn't even begun to evaluate my surroundings, I suddenly felt a squeeze upon my right hand. Looking down upon said hand, I saw another hand as clasped in mine. Looking up the delicate and gentle hand, I found it was connected to a nice looking arm, thin but not without muscle. The arm was connected to the body of a nice looking young woman and finally upon the body sat the most beautiful head I have ever seen. Nice blond and straight hair framed an angelic and naturally breathtakingly elegant face. Naminé._

 _"You are right our hearts are connected." She said with tears in her freshly opened blue eyes._

I stood there, well more like floated there, trying to process all the information that were rushing to me and competed for my attention with everything that had already been forced into my poor brain.

The information that she stood right there before me obviously and easily won that contest, as it should be and thus forced me to concentrate solely on her. Naminé.

Suddenly my body moved, without much thinking, and the next thing I knew I embraced her. I pulled her in a very tight hug, just enjoying the feeling of her body against mine. We stood (floated) there for what felt like forever, just enjoying that we were finally able to touch each other in what felt like forever. There was this feeling inside me like I was flowing over with happiness. After some moments, when I had finally calmed my raging emotions and my overflowing mind and entered a state of tranquility and peace, I realized the beating between us. It were our hearts. We had hearts, we finally had gained hearts of our own. And they were beating in sync.

Naminé looked up to me with her head still tightly pressed against my chest and smiled dazzlingly, while tears trickled down her cheeks and there were still more slipping from her eyes when she said: "You´re back Roxas … and finally you have a heart of your own." The smile she gave me was reserved for me alone and thus all the more warming and welcoming for my tormented soul. It just drew me in.

"So are you and have you noticed you have a heart too. By the way, why are they beating synchronic?" I managed to say through the grin that split my face.

"Don´t know, but how could I not notice something like that?" Her grin matched mine, but then it softened till it nearly disappeared. "Have you been through the station of awakening too? Did you meet DiZ? And did he explain to you how this could happen? I mean us and …" I silenced her by placing my finger on her soft and delicate lips.

"Yeah, I´ve been through the same. And yes I managed to refrain from hurting him … too much" I laughed at my own joke, but at her disapproving look I sobered up quickly and then shook my head while stepping back. I held my hands up as a sign of peace and an unarming and sincere smile on my face. "Just kidding. I didn't touch a hair on his slowly graying head. I listened to his whole explanation, or at least as much as he could give in the short time he had. Thus I now have quite a good idea how this could happen, but right now I don´t really care. I´m just glad that I´m finally able to see you again."

When I looked in her eyes I could see an expression that must have matched mine – pure passion for life. Simply being alive, truly alive as our very own persons for the first time in ever, was worth so much for the two of us. It gave us the freedom to live out our own lives in every way we wanted. In that single moment, we were more wealthy than the richest king. How something so … simple as having a heart could make one so happy is something no one besides those who went through the same thing we did could ever understand.

A person who never had a single thing in their life truly had different values than someone who had the world laid down at their feet at birth. It was mesmerizing and enlightening to finally understand this.

I leaned to her again and hugged her once more. She smiled up at me and I smiled down at her "Thank you Naminé … for everything you have done for me. You were the light in my darkness when no one else stood beside me. You were my anchor … and the one truth I could always rely on. Thank you."

If possible her smile brightened even more, till it was quite literally lighting up the small space we were in. "It was nothing Roxas. I … from the first time I saw you I just felt … connected to you and when I saw you struggling with everything I just had to reach out to you. My heart was telling me to do so." Her smile softened and then she leaned back a bit but kept a tight hold on my arms.

I leaned back too but held on to her small frame. "Still, thank you, Nam."

Her smile turned teasing at that moment. "So if you call me 'Nam' then I should be allowed to call you 'Rox' right?"

I laughed out loud at that seemingly innocent question. It felt so good to finally laugh freely again. "Do as you want … Nam." The small giggle that escaped her made butterflies run wild in my stomach. If that was what having a heart was like then I sure could get used to it. "Now how about we figure out how to get out of here?"

She let go of my right hand and turned halfway away from me, but she still kept a strong grip on my left one. With her free hand, she touched a certain point on the petal-like steel plates that surrounded us. She looked at me from the corner of her eyes and a smile tugged at her lips. "Certainly."

With a flash, the petal blossomed and the steel plates broke open to show a white room to the both of us. Slowly we floated down till our feet finally touched the ground in front of the blooming flower that had held us until now. "Well, thank you, my lady, for clearing the way," I said this while stretching my stiff muscles. Finally, after stretching my arms and back, I took a few cautious steps forward. After three steps with each of my feet, I felt sure enough that my new body wouldn't suddenly give out on me and thus turned back to Nam.

She too had taken a few tentatively steps and was now walking around the far reaches of the room to try to get the hang of moving again. While walking she was also moving her arms around, alternating between swinging and stretching them. After a full round, she came to stand before me and smiled at me. "Well feels good to be back but what now?"

With a poised smile, I held out my hands in front of me. With a tiny exertion of my will and twin flashes of black and white Dusk's Guardian and Light's Burden appeared to be grasped be me. "Now we see how well we can handle things. Best to do before we step out into a most likely dangerous world."

Nam only shook her head but with a smile still playing on her pretty face. She held her right hand up the same way I had done seconds ago and in a flash of light blue a Keyblade appeared in her hand. For just a second it looked like a flowery-Keyblade and then the strangest thing happened and it switched through four or five different shapes till it was illuminated with a blue light again. When the blue light vanished again the Keyblade finally had a distinct form, though it still was hard to see since parts of it were still illuminated by the light blue light. When finally the light dimmed enough to recognize its full shape I realized that this Keyblade was truly a sight to behold.

The design of the Keyblade followed a water based theme by being reminiscent of cresting waves, both along the shaft and at the teeth. The teeth itself looked like breaking waves with a deep blue color fading into a white spray. At the top of the shaft within a white circle sat a sigil that looked like a dark blue, six-pointed star, surrounded by a cresting wave.

The hand guard was shaped like a teardrop and the color theme was a rich red on the right stalk and a deep purple on the left one. At the top and the bottom of the guard the color faded out into black and white respectively. The white top of the hand guard was decorated by three diamonds (red, purple and white respectively); one at the base of the blade, and two on either side of it. The handle was colored like a perfect rainbow and its shape was thin, straight, and thus perfectly molded to be held by one of Naminé's delicate hands.

The keychain links looked like black colored water droplets. The keychain itself looked like a white flower superimposed over a black four-pointed star … when I looked at it for long enough I could just barely see that it resembled the cross that adorned my zipper and appeared all over my Keyblades.

She smiled down at her new Keyblade for a second and then she looked at me with the smile still playing on her face. "Well since it finally settled on a form let me introduce you to _**Charm Breaker**_."

I smiled back at her with just as much enthusiasm. "It's a lovely Keyblade and quite strong from what I can tell … … … Now let's see how you handle yourself with it!" My smile turned teasing and confident when I let my white blade vanish and waved for her to come at me.

She looked at me a bit nervously but quickly she steeled her expression and her posture. "Fine … but don't go too overboard, please. After all, I'm new to this."

My smile turned to a more caring one. "Right, sorry for rushing you into this, but sadly once we step out of here the Heartless probably won't stop pestering us for a while so I need you to be prepared. But we will start it slowly. Now from what I can tell you probably won't be a heavy hitter and it doesn't seem like you will rely on outright blocking enemy attacks. I think you will more likely rely on quick slashes and stabs. For defense, I would recommend either averting attacks or to outright dodge them."

Nam nodded at me to go on to show me she had followed thus far. "Well for starters we will start with the right grip. For a fighting style like you will probably have it would be best to have a flexible grip that allows you to easily switch your hold and thus allow yourself a very flexible way of attacking. Now that doesn't mean you won't have to hold on tightly to your Keyblade because you NEED a strong grip otherwise your Keyblade will be forced out of your hand the moment you meet resistance. Now try to find a good grip."

Nam stood there and gazed intently at the Keyblade in her hand while she held the Keyblade tighter or looser in different ways. When she finally settled on a hold I could already tell that she had understood the whole concept easily. Her grip was perfect and I told her just that.

"Nicely done Nam. Now the next step would be to try out a few swings and steps. Get a feel what you are comfortable with. Now try." I gifted her with a proud and encouraging smile and she smiled right back at me. She quickly snapped back to attention and did her next exercise.

A few minutes and a lot of different slashes, stabs and some other attack patterns, including but not limited to a few aerial attacks and thrusts to mix things up. When I thought she had the basics down I held my free hand up to make her stop. She did just that and looked at me expectantly.

"That was good for a first try. Over time you will become more fluent with what you are comfortable with and you will learn new maneuvers too. Just by watching others and trying a few things out. The best advice I can give you for different attack styles is to sometimes try out new and unconventional things BUT only as long as you feel comfortable with them. Your Keyblade will grant you with an innate ability and sense for fighting. Trust that sense and don't fight it. Then you will have an easy time in the future."

Nam was a bit out of breath which just proved to me that fighting head on and the only physically wasn't her realm. When she had recovered her breath and smiled at me. "Well, I will have to take your word for it. Now do we move out or what?"

I smiled at her impatience to get out of here, though I could easily understand it since I was just as uncomfortable in that room. It held too many bad memories. "No, not yet Nam. Before we move out there are still a few more things to try. But we will move right on. Magic it is."

Nam looked surprised for a moment but then she shook her head and smiled at me. "Well, I will have an easier time with that. Back then I had already tried my hand at magic. From what Riku and Axel had said I wasn't bad either."

I was quite surprised but then I remembered that there are still quite a few things I didn't know about her. Well, just more things I intended to learn about her. I wanted to get to know her. "That's good then, now how about we start with a few offensive spells then? Start whenever you are ready."

She nodded then closed her eyes obviously to focus. After about one second she held up her free hand and calmly said " **Aqua Eructo**." The effect was immediate. A monstrous stream of water shot out of her hand. From the looks of it being hit with that would equal being hit by a brick wall.

The trumpet of water hit the wall at same time Nam stopped casting. The rest of the conjured water splashed harmlessly against the wall. I, however, was more focused on the point where the spell had connected with the wall. There was a noticeable crack in the wall. I stood with my mouth open for a few moments longer but then I quickly snapped back to attention and gave Nam a thumbs up and a blinding smile. "That was great Nam. Impressive."

She smiled and blushed a bit. "Really?"

If possible my smile stretched even wider. "Really! I mean you casted that spell without even using your Keyblade and still did a lot of damage. That's something most Keyblade wielders would never be able to pull off."

She scrunched up her face into a cute look of confusion. "What do you mean 'without my Keyblade'?"

My face morphed into one of understanding and hidden amusement. "Well did you ever notice that most Keyblade Wielders only ever cast through their Keyblades? That stems from the Keyblade's ability to help you cast magic. The same way it enhances your abilities in battle I also aid you to cast spells. For one, you can easier learn spells and for another, it helps in casting them faster and stronger."

Nam's face displayed wonder and eagerness. "Well now that you say it … Let me try." She whipped out her Keyblade in front of her, but I quickly stepped in front of it and held my hands up. She pouted at me but put her Keyblade down none the less. It vanished in a light blue light again. "Why don't you let me try?"

"Well, you nearly punched a whole through the wall by only using your bare hands. I might be the tiniest bit scared that you would bring down the whole wall and probably the whole mansion on our heads. Once we get outside and meet a few heartless you can try it out as much as you want."

Nam pouted for a second longer but then it morphed into acceptance. "Right. Be responsible and so on. Now, what else?"

I smiled at her eagerness. "Well, just a few more things to go over. You got a hang of magic quickly so we will get right into the more advanced stuff. What do you have for variety in casting?"

She scrunched up her face again this time while thinking about the spells she knew. It must have been quite a few since it took nearly a full minute for her to recall all of them. During the next ten minutes, I felt like I had just been returned to the school bench (even if I had never been there before but Sora had). Nam talked about her list of spells which numbered somewhere around forty or fifty. She then went on to talk about the principles of magic, casting and how to learn or create new spells.

I was floored and completely out of my depth. Even if she was completely new at wielding a Keyblade her knowledge of magic already and quite easily I might add dwarfed mine by a landslide. I held my hand up to beckon her to stop just as she was explaining about internal and external sources of magical energy. She looked up confused for a moment but upon seeing my face she chuckled. "Sorry did I loose you?"

I chuckled too for the situation truly was interesting now. "Yeah somewhere between _Firaga_ and whatever came after that."

My try at making good humor of the situation was rewarded with a soft smile. "Well, in short, I have quite the variety of spells and know a lot about magical theory."

I had to laugh at her watered down version. My face settled into a small smile. "That will have to do for now. You will pick up more spells in time … and maybe we can find a few books for you too. Oh and just so you know it I can't use magic anymore. That's—"

Wait, what!? What do you mean by that?"

I smiled ruefully. "Well in exchange for being granted the ability to wield two Keyblades for an indefinite time I had to give up another power. Something about not gaining something without first giving up something of equal value. I think it was called the principle of equivalent exchange."

Her mouth made a perfect 'O'-shape. "Well, that explains it … I think. Okay, go on."

"Right. Well, the last thing we have to cover is called Skills. There are three kinds. At least I was told so. Active skills, passive skills, and sword skills. Active skills are abilities that allow you to perform things you normally wouldn't be able to do. A good example is Sora's Quick Run ability or the always convenient Dodge Roll. Following me so far?" Nam nodded and to see she understood she performed a perfectly executed Dodge Roll. "Nicely done Nam. Okay next would be passive skills. Those are the hardest ones to acquire and sometimes you won't even notice you have them because they are already very deeply ingrained into your being. For me, that would be the scan ability or the ability to access Limit Break. For you, I would guess that you already have some magic related abilities like Magic Bracer or Magic Finale. You will learn those through fighting as well."

Nam nodded along with my explanation to show me she understood and that she followed me so far. For the next part, I stepped back a bit and gripped my Keyblade tightly. "Lastly are sword skills, which I think you will use the least. Those are practically sword arts performed with your Keyblade combined with your inner energy. As an example, I can only show you this … everything else would be too destructive."

I held Dusk's Guardian tightly in my left hand pointed to the roof of the room. I closed my eyes for just a second and when I opened them again my Keyblade was suddenly surrounded by an aura of pure light. Its length at least tripled till it was nearly twice as big as I was. The light pulsated with power and a noticeable hum came from the compressed energy that made up the aura. With a quick slash, I moved the Keyblade to my left till it was pointing to the ground directly left of me. The aura had faded out, but not soon enough. From the roof to the wall and finally the ground a deep gash marked the path my Keyblade had taken.

Nam's eyes were wide open either in fright or amazement I could not tell. I looked at her with solemn eyes and a blank face. "That was part of my Limit Break back then now I managed to build it up as one of my sword skills. I call it _Dawnbringer_ and right now it is probably my most powerful weapon."

Nam nodded at me and then something obviously occurred to her. "You mentioned it twice now but I don't know what you mean. What is a Limit Break?"

My facial expression turned to pain. "Nothing you will ever use!" My outburst must have frightened Nam for she stepped back half a step. I quickly got my inner turmoil under control and faced her again with a much calmer expression. "Sorry, it's just that Limit Breaks literally tear through the Limits put upon a human body to the point where you can literally perform inhuman feats. Magic and bodily powers alike I may ad. But it comes with a terrible prize. Those limitations are put upon us for a reason, breaking them is literally breaking your body apart to the point where you are left nearly crippled afterward. Overuse would probably lead to permanent damage. That's why I won't teach you how to use them and actually ask you not to use them if you ever figure out a way to do so. Please, Nam. I don't want to lose you."

My words were only the honest truth and my plea came directly from my heart. However, Nam's expression showed no acceptance rather it was the expression of someone willing to fight. That was why her words at first confused me. "I will promise you that … however only if you promise the very same to me. I don't want to lose you either Rox. You are all I ever really had. The only person that truly cared for me for … me. So please promise me that too."

I was undecided for just a second. The ability to use a Limit Break had always been a last resort but it was also a necessary evil. Without it I … no, WE would probably not be able to get out of a pinch … but then I realized why that would be no problem. I said it myself. It was no longer 'I'. No, rather it was now a 'WE'. We were together now and would hopefully remain that way for a long time to come. At least if I was asked. Fine in that case …

"On my honor, as a Keyblade Wielder and to the one person I will never lie to I solemnly promise to never use the ability called Limit Break ever again."

I held my Keyblade in front of me and with a smile, Nam summoned hers back. This time it came as fast as it should have. With an even brighter smile, Nam touched the tip of her Keyblade to the tip of mine. A faint sound of a ringing bell could be heard when the Keyblades touched. "And on my honor as a Keyblade Wielder and to the person I never have and never will lie to I promise to do the same." A small light could be seen where our Keyblades touched but not for long because a second later both of our Keyblades vanished.

With a smile on my face and my hands held out to my sides I asked Nam a question that I would be asking her for a long time to come. "Happy?"

With an even bigger smile that literally was about to tear her face apart, she stepped forward till she stood between my outstretched arms and put her arms around me. My arms responded in kind and for a few minutes, we just stood there embracing each other. After a while everything else became unimportant and I found all of my attention held by the girl that held me in her arms. I could feel her heart and my heart beating in synchronicity again. I felt even happier now.

After what was probably five minutes or so I reluctantly let go of her and stepped back. She did too but with reflexes, she probably didn't has until a short while ago she gripped my hand and stood sideways beside me. Both of us were now facing the exit of the room. "Ready? Once we pass this door there will probably no turning back and the Heartless will be on our heels for a long time. Are you truly ready for this Nam?" I asked this with as much solemnity as possible for the rest of her life would probably be shaped by her answer.

She pondered her answer for a second but then she smiled first at our clasped hands and then her look wandered up to my face. "I myself would not be ready … but with you by my side, there's nothing I can't do. I can't do it … but WE can. Right Rox? Now no more dillydallying! Let's go!"

Her smile and enthusiasm were infectious and with a smile of my own I tugged her forward to the door that immediately slipped open for us. A door to whole new adventure. A door to our future.

* * *

AN: Well another thrown in chapter to get a better standing at the beginning and some explanations of the basics that will stand true for the rest of the story, before we get into the storyline and the plot kicks in

Wouldn't want to confuse you later on with some spells or abilities that are based on the principles mentioned in this chapter.

Also a lot of fluff which is quite hard to write for a guy like me. Thankfully my beautiful co-author and wife lent me a hand here and there. Hope you enjoyed the fluff and the background information I presented to you.

This was the last chapter like that I swear. From the next chapter onwards we will focus mainly on the plot. Only here and there some explanatory stuff will come up. If I find something that I want to explain but don't find a place in the story I will explain it in the author notes. So keep your eyes open for them from now on.

Well as I said at the beginning, I hope you like the chapter and might deem it worthy enough to get a review. Stay tuned, have a nice week and till next time dear readers. See you.


	4. Twilight Town I - Preparations

AN: Here it goes again. First of all, thanks for the review **Guest,** I appreciated it. For your suggestion of a Beta … well, I kinda have one. But she, like me, is not native to English and thus we are still bound to make mistakes. And if your review wasn't an offer I will make do with what I have. At this point, I want to say a special ' _ **THANK YOU**_ ' to my lovely beta. She not only helps me improve that story, but she is also a big part of why I started to write again and start this story anew. So, thank you for being how you are and being a big part of my muse.

For you dear readers I have a little request: If you find a mistake (grammar, spelling, sense, …) or even more than one, please point them out for me and I will not only correct them but also try to avoid making them again.

Now I have to admit that I didn't manage to get into the story. This is more of a prelude and preparation chapter. However, I hope that you will still enjoy it and be patient with me. We are getting there. Enjoy and review dear readers. Next stop: Twilight Town!

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

* * *

Last time on WoD:

 _"I myself would not be ready … but with you by my side, there's nothing I can't do. I can't do it … but WE can. Right Rox? Now no more dillydallying! Let's go!"_

 _Her smile and enthusiasm were infectious and with a smile of my own I tugged her forward to the door that immediately slipped open for us. A door to whole new adventure. A door to our future._

When we left the room, we woke up in, we stepped right into the corridor I remembered from my first visit to the mansion. To our left, more memory pods lined the wall. Except for that, the hallway was thankfully empty. No Heartless or Nobodies in sight.

"Okay coast's clear for now but keep your eyes open. I will take the lead and you watch our backs ok?" I felt Nam nod from a step behind me and thus I started to walk in the direction of the exit as I remembered the layout of the mansion's basement. "Now is there something you would like to take with you from the mansion? I have a feeling we won't be coming back here for a while."

Nam seemed to consider my question and answered just before I was about to leave the hallway through the other exit. "Yeah, there are a few things. Wait a moment please."

I did as asked and she turned left to the other door in the hallway which didn't open the last time around. I still did not open, but Nam simply summoned her Keyblade and tapped the door twice with it. The door opened … bugger it really was that simple. She walked into the dimly lit room that looked like a mixture between a library, a laboratory, and a bedroom. The later taking up the least space containing just a small bed and a bedside table with loose papers lying on top.

Nam headed straight for the bookcases and started looking through the books and odd constructions placed in, on, and just about everywhere around them. While Nam looked through all that stuff I slowly walked over to the bedside table and picked up the papers strewn atop. Looking through the first few pages I found them to be something like a diary of sorts with test results and diagrams strewn all over them. Obviously, that had belonged to Ansem while he lived under the cover of DiZ and contained most of his research and his thoughts throughout that time. To a sentimental person or someone interested in the science about hearts, this surely could be interesting. To me, it was just rubbish. Dangerous rubbish in the wrong hands. Making a mental note to set fire to this room upon leaving I moved on.

In the laboratory part of the room that was made up of a workbench with a lot of tools strewn atop and some cases for ingredients. Among the alchemy tools, I found some potions that had labels written upon. From what I could gather most of them were healing potions made by Ansem in his past time. I made sure that all of them were safely corked and pocketed them.

Other than that there were only drawings of weapons and some diagrams and descriptions to go with the weapons. Useless to me. The last thing I found on the workbench was a small leather bound book that had at first glance been hidden under some rough leather gloves. It was titled as 'Spellbook'. Looking through the first pages I found it to contain descriptions and guides for spells I had never even heard of. Deciding that it could become useful to Nam later on I pocketed it too. By now both of the pockets on my pants were stretching uncomfortably. I needed to find a different way to carry all this around.

Looking back to Nam I found her still looking through the bookcases though by now she had moved on to the fifth and final one from what I could tell. Deciding to let her finish her quest in peace I silently walked back to the door and leaned on the wall just to the left of it.

After another minute or so Nam turned away from the bookcases and looked around for a second till she spotted me by the door and came over to me with a small smile on her face. She held up what looked suspiciously like the coin purse Olette had given me back in the fake Twilight Town. "Well, I found not much of interest except for that. A full 5000 Munny. Thanks to you I guess." She started laughing at my probably dumbstruck face.

I grumbled for a bit but then my face morphed into the tiniest of smiles. "Who would have guessed that good for nothing thief did me a favor in the end … Hey, wait a sec! Didn't Riku hand over that bag to Sora to help his memories awaken?"

Nam stopped laughing and her face returned to a thinking pose. "Hm now that you say it … Well, however it landed back here we should be glad it did, right? Now we can get some equipment before we truly start on this adventure."

I relaxed back into a tiny smile and nodded. "Yeah couldn't hurt to gear up a bit. Okay, are you done here?"

"Well, I was actually looking for Ansem's spellbook … I know he must have hidden it somewhere around here. Ah whatever no dillydallying. Let's get going."

With a small smile, I produced the leather-bound book from my pocket and held it out for her. "You can be glad you have such an observant friend then. I picked this up and thought it could be of some use to you. So here you ago."

Nam's face displayed surprise and happiness at that. "What you found it? Oh, thank you very much, that was just the thing I was looking for. Now we can get going!"

I held up my hands and stepped in front of her before she could leave the room completely. Nam being completely absorbed in the book walked straight into me. With a small blush, she stepped back. "Sorry … well … ah, what I meant to say is that we probably shouldn't let Ansem's research lie around here … we should probably … destroy it …"

Nam didn't say a word. But I could see sadness on her face when she handed the book back to me and stepped back into the room. I quickly pocketed it again to watch her. She walked up to Ansem's notes and summoned her Keyblade. After a moment's hesitation, she tapped the notes and mumbled something I didn't hear. She then walked over and tapped two of the bookcases too. Now that she was closer to me I could hear what she said. " _Igni Cre Temp_."

With a resigned face, she came back to the door and with a last look back into the room she walked out. I too looked at the room one last time and nodded in respect for the researcher that had occupied it and then stepped out. I fell in step slightly in front of her and together we quickly walked out of the basement. While walking, I asked her "What was that you did in there?"

It took her a few seconds to answer and when she did her voice told me of sadness and resignation. "It is called Explosion Trap. Basically, it creates a rune that will explode in fire once a set time limit is up. I set the timer to five minutes, so in about four minutes those runes will explode and make the room go up in flame. It would be best if we were out of here by then."

With a nod, I hastened my steps. We met the first enemies on the steps that led out of the basement. Two Shadows pounced down the on us, without much thought I summoned my Keyblades and slashed at them while they were still airborne. The right one was cleanly slashed in two by Light's Burden, the left one, however, was repelled by Dusk's Guardian and pushed up. Two steps later I walked by the Heartless while it was still getting up and without a second look, I slashed him in two with Dusk's Guardian.

We kept on walking. The rest of our speed walk was uninterrupted … that is until we came into the foyer where we were suddenly surrounded by about fifteen Shadows. Seeing no quick way out of their circle I a fighting stance and readied my two blades. Nam stood back to back with me.

"Rox do you think you can take them on your own? I need to do something really quick and we only have about three minutes left. Please."

I took a quick look around and simply told her "Go!" With that, I jumped at the first enemy that I saw. Without even looking I could hear and feel Nam running over to the barricaded door to our right. I lost track of her when I had to dodge two attacking Heartless and block another.

After that, I lost myself in the fight. One of the Heartless I had dodged was quickly vapored through the help of my white Keyblade. The one who's claw still pressed against my black Keyblade was quickly thrown into the air. A quick look around prompted me to follow him by jumping upwards.

While I reached the airborne Heartless and destroyed him, under me at the spot I had just occupied three Heartless collided with each other. Two more Heartless used their collided kin as jumping stones and tried to claw at me in the air. Their attempts were as futile as every other attempt before and their only gratification came in the form of my merciless Keyblades.

After disposing of those two Heartless the upward momentum finally left me. On my way down I gathered energy in my Keyblades. One Keyblade was quickly pointed downward while I switched the other to a backhanded grip. Upon landing on the three Heartless I stuck my powered up black Keyblade right into him and then unleashed the energy stored in it. That created a shockwave from the tip of my black blade that lead to said Heartless and a second one to be destroyed outright, while the third Heartless was pushed back quite a way.

While that Heartless was still midair I had already finished the preparations for my second Keyblade and thus threw it in a so-called Strike Raid. While my white Keyblade was making a round and striking Heartless left and right I readied my black blade and with a few sliding slashes took care of the last Heartless to remain. Once my second blade returned to my hand there was once more silence.

Too silent. A quick look around confirmed my worst fear: Nam was nowhere to be seen. God damn it! What happened to her? We barely had one minute left if my sense of time wasn't deceiving me. "Nam?! Nam where are you?! Naminé?!" But my shouts weren't answered.

After a few seconds of indecision, I was just about to tear down everything around me when a noise reached my ears. The sound of electric doors opening and closing. Because of a hunch, I looked in the direction of the barricaded door … only to see the door no longer barricaded and actually being an electric and futuristic looking door with Nam standing just in front of it.

Without a moment's hesitation, I rushed to her side and hugged her to my body tightly, making her drop the clothes she had been holding in the process. After holding her a moment longer I took my face out of her hair to look at her. "I thought I had lost you …"

As I leaned my head a bit closer to her, while still embracing her, a soft sigh escaped her lips. When she whispered my name, it was all the reassurance I needed.

"Roxas …" was all she could say before I effectively silenced her with a kiss. Just a simple innocent kiss, but neither of us had the will to pull away. I don´t know how long it lasted, but when we finally broke apart, everyone needs air if you mind, my sense of time was screaming at me to get out of there.

"Whoa, that was … breathtaking." She managed to get out between deep breaths.

"I aim to please my lady. Now let's get the hell out of here before the mansion blows up on top of us."

"That sure sounds like a good idea." And with that, we both took part of the clothes she had dropped and ran out of the front door. When we were just halfway through the front yard a deep rumble sounded from underground and just a second later tremors made us stumble and at the same time run faster. By the time we passed the metal gate which was, fortunately, open the manor was already burning brightly and coming down bit by bit and all that within seconds.

We stumbled on for a few more seconds till we passed the massive metal gates and unceremonially dropped to the grass. I leaned my back against the stone wall that surrounded the perimeter and heaved heavy breaths for a while. When finally my breath evened out, I looked to my left where Nam sat and gave her a lopsided grin.

"Don't look at me like that I didn't know it would blow up like that." I started chuckling. "Don't you dare to laugh at me." I started to laugh out loud. "Oh, that's it, mister, you've done it now." With a huff, she turned her head away from me and crossed her arms over her chest.

Took me a few seconds to stop laughing and when I finally did Nam still didn't turn back to me. So I thought 'time to try my luck'. I carefully sneaked an arm around her waist and the moment it was in position I reeled it in and thus pulled her into a sideway hug. She huffed and flailed about for a few seconds till she finally gave into her fate and relaxed into my side.

With a smile, I drew her in closer and she settled her body into my side and laid her head on my shoulder. She smiled too and closed her eyes in relaxation. After a while, she felt the urge to disrupt the peaceful silence that had settled upon us. "We need to talk Rox."

"About the explosion or about us as in … us?" I asked her while a frown found its way onto my face.

"You know …" She made an exasperated face at my played ignorance.

My face morphed into a content smile while I lazily let my eyes drift to hers. "Yeah …" I said it softly nearly being lost to the wind and the background noise of the crumbling and burning house just behind us. "Yeah, I do know … … … Nam, I like you." She gasped at my proclamation by I went on before she could answer. "Yeah, I know that there are a lot of things speaking against this. Not the least being that we were just reborn and have our hearts freshly out of the oven so to say. But against all odds and misfortunes that could befall us … I want to try to be a pair. I want to be your boyfriend … and I want us to be together for the rest of the way. I truly like you from the bottom of my heart."

She kept silent for a second too long making my heart nearly stop and let butterflies dance in my stomach. Never before in my life had I been that nervous. But then she smiled that special smile. That smile she had gifted to me upon our first meeting. That smile that belonged only to me. With tears in her eyes and a blinding smile on her face, she hugged herself closer to me.

After a few blissful moments, she took her face away from my jacket and looked me in the eye. "Yeah Rox … I would like to be your girlfriend. No matter what odds we may face … I want us to face them together. I would be content if you walked the rest of the way with me. Please Rox stay by my side from now on. I like you too … from the bottom of my new heart."

"I would like that Nam." And while that proclamation left my lips I took her hand in mine. Nam looked at our joined hands for a few seconds. Her eyes drifted along my arm, to my upper body and finally landed on my face. With a smile and a playful twinkle in her eyes, she raised herself up to join our lips. For a few joyous moments, we held the sweet and simple kiss.

But all good things must come to an end. After barely a few seconds she pulled away, a rosy blush now coloring her face to match mine and started to get up. Only when she stood completely and our hands were the only thing to keep us connected did I notice that our fingers were intertwined. I let go of her hand and with a push got to my feet.

"Mhm, that was nice Rox. You sure are a good kisser." I blushed an even deeper red, she, however, did too at her boldness. With a giggle, she continued. "Now how about you take those and step behind those trees to change … and don't come back until I tell you to!"

With that, she handed over some of the clothes we had carried earlier. I quickly realized that these clothes were obviously meant for a boy. From a look at the clothes she now had picked up from the pile, we had made when we settled down after our escape I could tell that she meant to change too. With an even bigger blush (if this kept up I would soon faint from not enough blood being in my circulation) and a nod for I didn't trust my voice right now, I walked over and hid behind a group of trees.

I quickly choose some clothes from the pile and changed into them. I now wore a pair of black loose-fitting sweatpants with a stylized golden flame going up the outer side of my legs. On my upper body, I wore a gray hoody adorned by another stylized golden flame on the spot where my heart rested. The flame was partly hidden by my black, high-collared jacket and my white jacket, which was now partially closed.

After I was done changing I remained behind the trees as per Nam's wish. To pass my time I started to experiment with the magical energies in me. Through try and failure, I found out that I truly wasn't abe to cast magic anymore. The magical power was still there as was the knowledge and the words, however, I was unable to bring the magical energy and the spells together making me effectively unable to cast. However, I was still able to use the energy if not magical but at least as pure energy for other skills like sword skills. And even more important I was still able to enchant my body with this energy. Speed, strength and my senses.

This would have to do.

After all this, Nam still didn't call for me, so I kept on working on the skills I had left. I further tried to see how far I could push my new body. How much strength I could possibly have if I enchanted it to the highest level. Another test showed me the maximum limit of my speed which was already quite high, though I was sure with enough training I could push my speed up a few notches if I wanted to.

When I moved on to experiments for sharpening my senses I found out something truly astounding. I couldn't find a limit. Eyesight, Hearing, Smell … even Taste and Touch. There was no limit for the sharpness of my senses. That beheld an unimaginable amount of possibilities. Reaction time, and situation awareness, understanding, and acting, … And just when I tried to heighten my sense of sight once more a splitting headache brought me to the ground.

Seems like I found the limit for sharpening one's senses. It was limited by how much the mind could process. While my headache slowly abated and I got my gasping breath back under control, I managed to get back on my feet. I leaned my back against a tree and closed my eyes to soothe my hurting brain and get my emotions under control.

After a few more minutes which I spent relaxing, Nam called me back. A smile found its way onto my face while I walked out and back over to her. The moment I stepped out from behind the trees time seemed to come to a stop. Hm, maybe someone put a _Stop_ spell on me.

Naminé stood before me clad in skin tight knee long shorts that were colored in a watery dirty white and adorned by a gray rose-vines design that ran up on the sides. She had on boots that went up to just under her knees, with a half an inch heel, and were the same color as her shorts but were accented by black laces. She still wore her white dress but now she had donned a short dark gray hoodie over it, though that hoodie only reached down to her navel. The zipper of the hoodie was the same cross as my own and was completely closed. She looked truly marvelous and positively radiated beauty.

Once I snapped out of my trance I walked over to her and encircled her with my arms loosely crossed over her lower back. A smile dominated my face. "You look absolutely beautiful Nam."

She giggled sweetly before laying her hands on my chest and smiling up at me. "You do clean up nicely too. Though I may have had a hand in that seeing as I choose those clothes from the pile Riku had left laying around after … well after he had 'outgrown' them."

For a few seconds, I considered being mad that she had given me _his_ clothes … but then I decided to let it go and simply smiled at her. "Seems like you have quite a good effect on me already. Just imagine what you could shape me into given enough time."

She just kept on smiling upon my silly words. "We have all the time in the worlds … given we survive the next few days, months, years and that whole war in general." With the mood dropping to a more somber tone she gave me a kiss on the cheek and stepped out of my embrace. I let it go but with battle-honed skills, I snatched her hand before it could get out of my reach.

"We _will_ have all the time in the world. Now let's get going." And then I pulled her on into the woods. And though Heartless appeared shortly after and we both summoned a Keyblade each … I didn't let go of her hand.

* * *

 **One hour later:**

Making our way through the forest to the hole in Twilight Town's city wall had been no walk in the park. Heartless and Nobodies had been everywhere. But all that fighting had one upside after all. Hunting Heartless was a sure way to make boatloads of money. Just walking to the hole and on the way destroying about one hundred Heartless give or take a few had earned us about a thousand munny each.

After finally finding and walking through the hole in the city wall we were greeted by the first rays of the sun. Ok twilight town just had twilight or night and it took some time to get used to it, but after some time you would recognize the difference between sunrise and midday, so I know it was just past sunrise when were greeted by the sun rays. Perfect.

We decided to go for a small shopping trip once the shops opened and then make a round of the city and get a picture of its state. While we waited in front of an accessory store for the time it may open we talked about our relationship a bit more. However, there was a small detail that just couldn't escape me.

"Tell me, Nam, what is it that is weighing down on you. Please."

She took a deep breath before she turned directly to me, looked me deep in the eyes and laid her hands on my upper arms. Whatever she was about to say it would be pretty serious. "Roxas, please I need to know, what are you feeling for me and I mean what you feel, not Sora, … nor anybody else."

I was silent for just one second before I forcefully turned away from her, in the process making her let go of me, and looked to the stone ground with eyes that were of the same quality. It was like a deadly whisper when I said "Never and I mean never ever in your whole life believe my feelings for you come from Sora or anybody else for that matter. My heart, my feelings they belong to me and nobody else."

I stood there killing the ground with just a look for a few seconds longer till, finally, I had calmed down enough for my voice to lose its deadly note. My face softened as well. When I turned around I saw Naminé trembling and hugging herself. My heart melted on the spot and guilt breached all my pores. I went over to her like lightning and hugged her close to me. She stiffened and thus I ceased all movement. Only when her arms encircled me and I felt her relax in my embrace did I decide to talk once more.

The words were whispered softly in her ear since they were for her and for her only. "Nam, the moment my eyes fell on you I had known you were someone special, you were the one who pulled me out of the darkness, you were there the few times when I truly needed help and you are the only person who was always completely true to me. Even when I had to give up my existence I did it without fear and regret … and that was because you kept me company in the last hours and helped me understand it all. You are everything I have left and … I won´t ever need more. Naminé … I … I- … … … I love you. I love you with everything I am. My heart, mind, soul, will and body … everything that makes me … me belongs to you now. I swear by my life that I will always be there for you."

She had started to hug me tighter since I had begun to talk and when I finally ended, she kissed me full on the lips. After some moments, she pulled away and began to speak the same way I did.

"Roxas, I love you too. And I will stay by your side no matter what, that I swear by my life. While I´m everything you have left, you are everything I ever had. You gave me a reason to live, something to look forward to, without our promise I would have faded away the moment Sora´s memory was complete again. I know for sure now that my feelings for you are my own. I´m not Kairi and I never will be. You are all I ever had and I never will need more. I love you, Roxas."

When she ended her confession, I mimicked her earlier reaction and kissed her. After some long moments, we pulled apart to catch our breaths.

After that, I asked Nam to train with her Keyblade a bit and try out what felt natural to her … so basically, I wanted her to create her own fighting style. While she did that I learned back to the shop's wall and took some moments to remember everything that had occurred since I woke up in the mansion.

So much had happened in just one day and the best thing that had happened was right here in front of me and learning to fight, though if I had any say she wouldn't ever have to use those skills. However, I had no say … and somewhere deep down I was truly enchanted to be with someone who could hold her own in a battle nd keep my back safe. Hadn't had someone like this in a long time. But back to my train of thoughts, I remembered one more thing: I couldn´t help but smile, when I laid the one hand I could move on my thorax to feel the beating of my heart.

For some minutes, I just stood there, felt my heartbeat and watched the beautiful woman in front of me train. But then I got restless and wanted to go do something. Just then the shop owner appeared looked at us with an exasperated grin and then he went on and opened his shop. When he was just inside the door and about to vanish inside he waved a hand at us and motioned for us to follow him.

Nam had stopped already and sent her Keyblade away when the guy had come in sight and was now looking at me questioningly. I just shrugged my shoulders and put my arm around her shoulders. Together we entered the shop.

* * *

 **Two hours later:**

After quite some time and about ninety percent of our savings spent on magical equipment for Nam and thankfully a few parts of equipment for me as well, we were done in the shop.

I would love to name all the equipment Nam got … however, I simply can't remember the whole list. From what I can remember there were two bracelets, three rings, an amulet and … strangely enough two earrings. Through I don't know where she found them. But that wasn't even half of the things she brought.

I myself had only gotten few things, though Nam made up for it by buying a few things for me as well. The most noticeable additions to my equipment were black leather boots that were strengthened by an interwoven layer of steel and filled with wool to make my steps more silent and a one strapped backpack that hung diagonally over my back. Two rings were chosen by Nam since their enchantments were said to raise the ability to withstand magical damage.

After that adventure, I dragged Nam over to the supplies store and spent the rest of our munny on Health Potions and two Ethers for Naminé. Once Nam had placed the potions I handed to her in her hoodie pockets, we decided to search through the city for anything unnatural that would need the attention of a Keybearer and then figure out a way to get to the next world and possibly meet up with Sora and the others.

Be prepared Twilight Town … two new Keyblade Wielders just set foot into your streets … and they are here to clean house.

* * *

AN: Not much to say about that chapter, except that I hope you liked it … and sorry for making promises I couldn't keep. I know I said we would get into the storyline in that chapter and see how that turned out. Well with that interlude chapter out of the way I really hope that we can get into things from here on out … and I'm ninety-five percent sure that we will do that.

Now thanks for all the support you guys are giving me … and I don't mean just reviews (for they are rare as it stands) but also for the followers and favorites this story has amassed in that short time. I'm really glad that you seem to enjoy the story so much.

Now I will stop rambling and start writing the next chapter. See you soon and stay tuned.


	5. Twilight Town II - Encounter

AN: Finally some action … I sure hope you will enjoy this as much as the previous chapters.

Thanks for all the support you guys have given me. Favorite, Follower and the occasional Review … that is what keeps me going. Now enough sappy 'thank yous' and on with the story. Leave a review if you find something worth changing … or if you just want to get something off your chest. I'm deeply grateful for every reaction you guys give me. Enjoy the chapter and talk to you once you're through.

Disclaimer: Much to bored to do this again, just like it up in one of the previous chapters.

* * *

 _Last time on WoD:_

 _After that adventure, I dragged Nam over to the supplies store and spent the rest of our munny on Health Potions and two Ethers for Naminé. Once Nam had placed the potions I handed to her in her hoodie pockets, we decided to search through the city for anything unnatural that would need the attention of a Keybearer and then figure out a way to get to the next world and possibly meet up with Sora and the others._

 _Be prepared Twilight Town … two new Keyblade Wielders just set foot into your streets … and they are here to clean house._

We stepped out onto the brightly lit plaza of the Tram Forum and just wandered through the twists and turns of it. After a few minutes of silent wandering, I felt Nam falling behind. I stopped and turned around to her with a questioning look on my face. "What's wrong Nam? Did you notice something?"

Nam kept shifting from one foot to the other for a few seconds and then looked up at me with a confused look on her face. "Well … no. But I don't really know what it is I have to look out for."

It was like someone had switched on a light bulb on inside my head. In my embarrassment, I fought the urge to introduce my hand to my forehead. Of course, she didn't know what she had to look out for. This was all new to her and no one had ever taken the time to explain those things to her.

With a rueful smile plastered on my face to cover up my slip of judgment I went on to explain the basics to her. "Well, the first things to look out for would be huge concentrations of light and darkness. Wielding a Keyblade gives you a sort of sixth sense for this. You will instantly know when Heartless appear in the vicinity even without looking. That's just how the Keyblade works."

Nam nodded in understanding and I thought that she probably could recall that feeling from our earlier meetings with said spawns of Darkness. Sometimes you just have to be told about these things to truly notice them.

Since I still had her rapt attention I continued with my explanation. "Another thing you will learn easily being a magically gifted being is looking out for magical signatures. In time you will not only be able to tell when there are Light or Darkness around but you will also come to know magical energies … and later on you will notice gatherings of all kind of energy. You will be able to feel the life force of every being around you. Those things need practice however and you need to have a certain aptitude for it. If you want we could try it."

Nam seemed to consider my offer for a second and then she nodded and smiled at me. "Sure Rox, just tell me how to go about this."

"Well for beginners we start easy." I chuckled at her undignified huff, but quickly let at melt off of my face and assured her "It was just a joke, my lady no need to be angry. Ok just close your eyes and calm your mind." I stayed silent for a minute or so and watched her breathing even out till she was completely calm and still.

"Now I will use an energy based skill in a bit, it's not exactly the same as magic but as close as we can get in these circumstances. Your job is to figure out when I start without looking. Listen to that feeling, that tickle of your own magical powers. You will see it will be easy for you.

I waited silently for a few more minutes and then without even moving a muscle I pumped energy into my arms to ready them for a (although swordless) **Santetsuken**. When the gathered energy reached the perfect quality and quantity to be unleashed and I was just beginning to channel it Nam suddenly gasped and shouted out "Now!"

To say I was surprised would have been the understatement of the … well considering the day I had, it was at least the understatement of the hour. I was simply floored by such a precise and accurate sensing. She noticed that I was about to unleash the attack before I truly did so … that would be truly helpful in an actual fight. Seems like she is not only a born magician but also a born Sensor. And I told her just that.

"Nam you were amazing. I was just beginning to unleash the energy and form it. You noticed the energy output before my attack was truly formed. Do you realize how much this would help in a fight?" Nam opened her eyes and blushed a bit at my praise but I just kept on going. "No, really now. That was amazing. _You_ are amazing."

Nam smiled blindingly at me but answered with a bit of a bite. I liked it. "Thank you … you big sap. Now that I know what to look out for I think it will be rather easy to notice these things in the future. How long do you expect will it take until I can do this in any given situation without preparation and even when distracted like in a fight?"

I shrugged my shoulders equally helpless and clueless. "Normally I would say about a month of pure fighting experience, which considering our situation and my luck would mean exactly a month. But with your aptitude and already showing mastery of that skill I wouldn't be surprised if you had it down by the end of the day. You ready to go on?"

Nam smiled once more but then this smile was lost to me when she pulled up her hood and took point. Following her lead, I too pulled up my hood and made sure most of my face was hidden and then followed her. We searched through the rest of the Tram Forum quickly, she with magical senses and I with experience in finding and tracking Heartless, Nobodies and the like. Thankfully except for three straggling Shadows, nothing was out of the ordinary. Said Shadows were of course quickly dispatched by two Keyblades and a _Thundra_ respectively.

After that, we went through the Station Heights and did a quick check up on the Station plaza. With no enemies in sight, we made the decision to go into the probably most Heartless infested area in all of Twilight Town. The Underground Passageway.

Just like I had thought the place was practically swarming with Heartless and Nobodies alike. But alas that was also in our favor since here in this near endless fray of (considerably weak) enemies did Nam and I start to synchronize our fighting styles. It turned out pretty good.

I remained on the front for most of the time and Nam backed me up with an equal mix of supportive magic like _Haste_ and _Aero_ and a literal hailstorm of offensive magics. We switched things up from time to time, either because we became surrounded by these pests, in which cases we mostly fought back to back, or because Nam needed to cool of her Mana when she was running low on energy, in which cases we fought equally side by side.

Those were the times when we truly fell into a synchronization. We didn't need to talk or even look at the other it just came naturally. When one would block an enemy's attack the other would immediately use the opening for a counter attack or bash at the Heartless so the blocking one could gain free reach of their weapon again … and other such things.

We created openings for the other and in turn used the offered openings, we attacked the more persistent enemies with a flurry of combo strikes that were equally split between the two of us … and most importantly we protected the other and in turn could always be sure that we were protected in dangerous moments.

It was too much to describe it in words. We fought like one mind inhabiting two bodies. It felt amazing to have someone beside me who I could lean on for support.

After a few tiring minutes, perhaps a quarter of an hour, we had cleaned the Underground thoughtfully. We remained in the underground for a while we moved through the Tunnel Way, here we were met by two _Samurai_ Nobodies. I was saddened when they didn't heed my command, but not overly surprised. Having no elemental weakness to magic I decided to engage them upfront in sword-to-sword combat.

Using the system of phonetics Nam and I had come up with I called out " _Hack n' Slash_ " to Nam and thus told her in an easy way my plan of battle. In a combined swordplay that already looked like it had been rehearsed we engaged the dual wielding Nobodies. Attacking, blocking, covering, dodging and counterattacking like a single unit was our way to victory. Within a minute our three swords had overpowered their four swords. Our good teamwork had managed to beat them.

Once they vanished into the Nothingness that awaited them we moved on into the light of the always setting sun and reemerged on the Sunset Terrace. "Hey Rox, would it be okay if we split up here to cover more ground and then meet back up on the way to the Sunset Hill?" Nam asked while keeping her Keyblade out and her eyes scanning our surroundings for any surprise attacks.

I hesitated … perhaps for a second too long for her wandering gaze nearly unnoticeable for most made a quick check of my posture and facial expression before just as fast going back to searching our surroundings. To tell the truth I was terrified of letting her go on her own.

However, all things considered, her already keen senses, her reliable variety of skills and her battle experience albeit it may have still been scant in comparison … she already held herself better than I did when I first went into battle unsupervised. I couldn't forbid her if she wanted to test her limits. Better now than at a time when I wasn't around to help her out of a pinch.

"Right, good thinking Nam. If you could check the lower terrace and the fountain plaza, I would be able to check the house backyards and the piazza that marks the way to the Sunset Hill. I trust your judgment and if you think you are ready …"

I let the statement hanging in the air. She kept looking around for a few more seconds and then turned to me and faced me with a smile. Her eyes, however, were laced with steel. "I am … thanks to you Rox."

I smiled, not only at her show of appreciation but also at the new side of her personality. I liked that confident Naminé … a lot more than I would admit out loud. I sent a smile right back at her. "Nah, I just had an overachieving student. Okay, when you are through just come to the piazza and I will be waiting. If you are in a tight spot just sent a fireball into the air and I will be by your side in a snap. Good hunting Nam … and be safe."

She smiled for a second longer before her expression melted into one of concentration. She gave me a quick hug … and faster than I was able to respond in kind, she had already stepped back and was walking to the lower terrace. Over her shoulder, she called "Will be … promise me that you won't do anything stupid while I'm gone. See you at the finish" and with that, her walk turned into a light jog. She was around the corner before I could answer.

I looked at the spot where she had vanished for about a minute while being deeply engrossed in my thoughts. When I snapped out of it I gave a small smile and mumbled mostly to myself "Meet back soon … so that I don't get into situations where I could do something dumb." I gave a quick shake of my head to clear my thoughts and get my head back into the game. Time to focus.

Since I didn't have Nam's ability to sense energy, only the powers of light and darkness, I had to rely on other abilities for the checkup. I looked out for signs, be it claw marks or even leftover residual darkness materia … and kept my eyes and ears open for just about anything suspicious. Knowing the city like the inside of my pocket I could easily recognize sights and sounds that obviously didn't belong to this place.

Twice was I attacked while making my round and both times the Heartless learned the hard way that challenging a dual-wielding Keybearer with skill and speed to boost was a bad idea … even if you had him outnumbered ten to one. But since we are talking about Heartless here I don't think they learned a thing. They just realized it upon the moment of their destruction.

By the time, I reached the piazza I figure about ten minutes had passed since Nam and I went our separate ways and I had come up with a big fat nothing. Just when I had leaned back I got the strangest feeling in my heart.

Even though I only had that heart for a few hours at best I had already learned to interpret that stinging feeling … there were forces of darkness close by. My 'darkness sense' wasn't as precise as Nam's sensory abilities could be very soon and only slightly better than the Keybade's 'sixth sense' but it at least gave me a slight head start when a Heartless was about to ambush me like in that case.

I barely had enough time to push myself away from the wall, using the muscles in my back to do so, when I practically felt the claw of a Heartless tear through the place I had just occupied. Knowing what would come next I used my forward momentum to my advantage. I buckled my legs at the knees and pushed forward into a shoulder-roll. The moment I heard the claw-on-pavement sound behind me I was already pushing up from the perfectly executed roll into a standing position.

Black and white flashed in my hands while nine more Heartless rose out of the ground. Being surrounded by ten Neoshadows was bad enough already and so I made a quick decision on a plan of battle. Run like a little girl … and then pick them off guerrilla tactical.

That plan was thwarted when at all exits of the piazza a _battle barrier_ appeared. That meant only one thing for sure. A very strong Heartless was around. Heaving a heavy sigh and moving my Keyblades into a guarded stance I slowly turned around myself to get a good look at all of my enemies.

While most would have come up empty handed by a single glance at each of them I was, sadly enough, too familiar with this particular brand of Heartless and thus I easily noticed the small difference in one of them. If I were a betting man I would have bet on the one attacking me first being their leader. A _Novashadow_. Just my luck.

Well, there weren't many avenues left for me in that fight. Making a split second decision I turned back around (the complete opposite direction from the Novashadow) and took a running start at one of the Neoshadow. The two Neos to his sides moved closer to him and a bit forward forming a close triangle. I didn't slow down even one bit.

The two Heartless that had stepped forward now raised their left claws to attack however my Keyblades had a greater reach. I plunged my Keyblades into their heads and let go of them. Pushing off I jumped over them and planted a foot on the third Heartless' head and gracefully made a backflip.

Just before I landed on the ground again I managed to get ahold of one of my stuck Keyblades. The handle of Light's Burden settled into my hand perfectly. With a mighty tug, I split the Neoshadow it was stuck to into two halves and simultaneously my feet settled back on the ground.

One gone and only nine left to go. Oh, joy. That was obviously a fight I wouldn't win by strength alone, the Heartless were strong enough to withstand one or two attacks of me even when I used energy to raise my strength. So, it would come down to speed.

I started running just when I had landed again … right at the closest house. Diving deep into the energy I had at my disposal I drew it out to greatly enchant my speed and leg muscles so that I could start running upwards on the house wall. A blue aura suddenly surrounded me, making me feel lighter, more flexible and stronger all at the same time.

 _Flowmotion_ was one of the styles Sora had used while he was in the Dream Worlds … but it was obviously an improved version of movement and attack styles I had used as well. Most noticeably in my fight against Riku at the memory skyscraper. So, since I had the basics down already and had access to Sora's memories of using this particular attack style I took to it like a fish takes to the water. It just came naturally.

I pushed away from the wall and for a second even I was surprised by the burst of speed it gave me but I quickly focused on my target again. For I had timed my jump so that I would come extremely close to one of the remaining Heartless.

While moving past the beast my white blade pierced the dark skin and cut through the beast with vigor leaving behind a deep slash wound to its upper body. My black blade left an even deeper cut on its head when I pulled it out, nearly cutting the head in two pieces. The Heartless vanished into darkness while I moved on.

Twisting in midair I managed to land with my feet on the next house wall and without missing a beat I started running on the wall parallel to the ground. Once I had focused on another target and figured out a flight path that would bring me close enough to the Heartless but also bring me to the next usable object for a Flowmotion, which turned ou to be a lantern this time, I jumped off the wall once more and attacked.

And so, it went for five minutes or so until I finally had destroyed the final Neoshadow. Only the Novashadow remained now. The continued usage of Flowmotion and energy enchantment left my muscles tired and strained, which was the reason I decided to take on the Novashadow head-on.

When I attacked the final Neoshadow I plunged my swords directly into its body and forced them into the pavement. I skidded along the ground a small way before my ground lodged Keyblades stole the rest of my momentum. After pulling my blades out of the ground and the Heartless too, said Heartless vanished in particles of darkness.

I stood up and moved my Keyblades and my body into a battle stance while facing the Novashadow that was snarling at me. With surprising speed, considering that I wasn't enchanting my muscles anymore, I sprinted at the Heartless and began my relentless assault. The Heartless moved up its claws to attack me back a few times, but each time they were met with Dusk's broadside and bounced off without doing damage or disrupting my flow.

After the tenth hit my Keyblades started to glow white and dark respectively and after the twentieth hit, the auras had doubled my Keyblades reach … and the damage they did too. With a final scissor attack I shouted out " _ **Duskbringer!**_ " and let loose the built-up energy in my blades. With a mighty explosion of black and white, the Heartless vanished.

I stood there panting while the battle Barrier fell and analyzed the results of that encounter. All in all, everything had gone fine and I had even managed to invent a new attack skill that combined the powers of light and darkness into explosive results and wasn't too heavy on my reserves. Getting my breathing back under control I decided to check up on Nam … which took care of itself when said person collided with my chest and hugged me tightly.

Nam sniffled into my chest and mumbled some nearly inaudible things between those sniffles. The most I could understand was "How could…" and "you imprudent f…" the rest was only snippets of words and thus didn't make sense to me at all. Through their meaning was clear as day.

I put an arm around Nam and the hand of the other arm was cautiously placed on her chin so I could pull her face away from my shirt a bit. With a confident smile, I told her "No worries I'm fine … look not even a scratch."

She didn't even look me over so I thought she obviously already knew I wasn't wounded which led me to the question how much of this fight she had seen. She just shook her head telling me it wasn't about that at all. "I couldn't get to you Rox … no matter what I tried nothing entered that field. I couldn't even cast magic to help you. That I couldn't help you scared me more than anything. I don't know … if I … I could let you go alone again. What if something happens next time?"

I looked at her tear marred face for the longest time, letting the thoughts in my brain run rampant toppling and offset one another. Took me quite a long time to find a train of thoughts that was worth pursuing and led me to the words that truly described what I thought and felt at that moment.

"Nam there will be times and fights where I will voluntarily and unstoppable choose to fight alone or in your stead. There is nothing you can or should do about this for I have many reasons to do so and not one of them contains a thought of you being unable to fight. The first and most practicable one pertains our roles in battle. You are a supporting class mage, which means you are at the back most of the time and have to be kept safe because you shall heal whoever gets hurt during a fight. Next would be a certain level of experience. You are still new to most of this and while you are definitely able to deal with most of the smaller foes there are some breeds of Heartless and Nobodies that you can only take out in a very specific way and until I am able to tell you about all of them it would be dangerous for you to face them. One wrong move means most likely death in our métier. The final reason is the closest to my heart. Better me than you."

With that final statement, my face morphed into a self-right grin and a proud look because I had concluded that quite nicely. My playful attitude was met by a snort and sniffling laughter from Nam. With a smile, she pulled away from me and summoned her Keyblade to her hand. "What a long explanation … you big sap. Can't argue with them, then you should follow their lead they say and in that spirit: _Cura … Regen_. Now that should be better, right?"

As the white power of the _Regen_ settled into me and the green aura of the _Cura_ spell washed away all minor wounds on me I truly felt better. My muscles eased, my energy levels back to acceptable and my body good as new did wonders for my attitude. "Thanks a bunch Nam that really felt good. Don't know how much you need it till you get it. But what about your mana? How are you right now?"

She seemed to inspect her condition before looking up at me with surprised eyes. "Despite all the enemies I have fought and all the spells I cast I feel surprisingly good. Seems like my regeneration rate is quite good. No worries Rox, everything's fine."

I looked her deep in the eyes to see if I could find any deception in them, however, all I found was surprise and honesty. No need to argue it seems. I smiled at her since my fears were now soothed. "Well if you are feeling that good how about you take point for now. Well, we only have to check the Sunset Hill and then we can go to the Tram Station and hitch a ride back to the Main Station. Sounds good?"

Nam considered that for half a second before smiling and nodding at me. "Keep up Rox." With that said, she turned around and started jogging up the path to the Sunset Hill.

Running after Nam in a light jog wasn't too hard. Between the two of us, I was the more physical oriented one and thus my endurance was a bit better than her endurance. Even though I kept just a little way behind her my assistance truly wasn't needed. The two Heartless and five Nobodies we encountered on the way were all disposed of by her. She had come a long way from earlier today.

On the top of the Sunset hill ten Nobodies tried to take a shot at us, but between Nam's mastery of blazing destructive magic and my lightning like blades, they were easily destroyed.

"Puh, easy pickings there, right Nam? Ok, this area is cleared, let's get back to the Train Station there's something that I want to show you …"

 **Twenty minutes later:**

Nam and I were sitting on the Clock Tower overlooking Twilight Town. After I had shown Nam the secret way that led up there and had raided the secret stash of Sea-Salt Ice-cream that Hayner, Pence, and Olette had taken over after Axel and I had stopped coming here, we had settled on the ledge and eat our Ice-cream all the while talking about what had happened before we had woken up.

I told her about the time Sora (and I too) had spent in the Dream Worlds and how I had at the end given up all that was me to strengthen Sora to the point where he would (hopefully) be able to withstand the influence of the Darkness.

Nam, in turn, told me how Sora had been captured and later rescued by King Micky, Riku and most surprisingly to me Axel's somebody. When she told me that Lea was also Keyblade Wielder I nearly fell off the Tower out of surprise. She then told me that after Kairi had been called in by Master Yen Sid and had started training as a Keyblade Wielder alongside Lea. Kairi had been scared to hell and back because Sora was once more of unknown location and Riku was gone on a secret mission. She had no friend around. To help her and give a chance to succeed at the training more quickly Nam had given Kairi her powers, strength, and memories. This in turn then led Nam to vanish.

We just sat there and watched the sunset, our ice cream was long gone and our talk had gone silent too after nearly thirty minutes and nothing left to say. Still, we sat there and enjoyed the companionable silence between us.

We both jumped out of our thoughts when we heard an explosion from somewhere in the city … if I had to wager I would say probably from the sandlot. Then we felt a massive amount of darkness from somewhere around that location, it could only mean one thing: Heartless … a lot of them.

We ran down the stairs, that led to the station square at break-neck speed and didn´t slow down while we ran through the alleys. But when we came to the stairs that led to the sandlot, there stood a fat cat-like creature in a jumpsuit and he was surrounded by Heartless. When he turned around I remembered him from my time with Sora and his many sightings of that guy. "Karlo! What are you doing here?!" I shouted once we stood in front of the Heartless that were around him.

"Oh, and who are you pipsqueaks? Ah, forget it I don´t care. I´m here to take over the city in the name of Maleficent." He exclaimed and started to laugh boisterously … and dumbly.

"You will leave this city alone." Naminé stated in a very calm voice. "Or you will have to go through us first" I added while our Keyblades flashed to live. We needed to handle this quick, even from up here I could hear the sounds of fighting from the sandlot.

"Oh no I have learned from the past, you shouldn´t mess with those Keys. And I still have many worlds to conquer." He said stumbling over his words while sweating. He opened a dark corridor behind himself and slowly backed away from us. "I will take my leave now, but the Heartless will stay." The last thing he was doing before he stepped into the corridor, which vanished right after him, was grinning like a maniac.

Even more Heartless appeared around us and where the Heartless are, the Nobody´s are not too far behind. We stood back to back while the Heartless surrounded us, in the distance I could see some Nobodies appear. From my point of view, we were outnumbered 2 against 200. "You can handle this much?" I asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Could be hard if one more appears" Nam replied while she took a guarded stance back to back with me. The Heartless slowly started to surround us.

"Then that will be the one I have to take care of." I couldn't keep the sarcasm out of my voice. That wasn't the biggest number of Heartless I had ever faced, but these were not only Shadows either … there was a lot of variety to go around here. Through thankfully I couldn't see any of the stronger breeds like Novashadows or Invisibles.

"What you are fighting too?" Nam too was sarcastic but I could clearly hear the underlying message she sent me. _We can do this … together._ By that time the Nobodies had joined the Heartless in the circle that had built around us.

"If I have to." _I'm with you._ By now a perfect circle had built around us which was hugely made up of black but with one speck of white on my left at the outer rim of the circle. Completely surrounded … oh, bother.

"It would be appreciated." While Naminé said that I could just imagine the smile on her beautiful face. I too smiled in a small and relaxed manner even though she couldn't see it either.

There was a short silence after this little exchange before we both jumped at our enemies at the same moment. While Naminé charged at the Shadows and cleared herself a path right to the Nobody´s, I charged at the Neoshadows and other Heartless.

It sure took some time till finally the last Heartless vanished in a cloud of darkness particles. I was running dangerously low on energy by the time we were through with them and my arms were screaming at me for moving around my considerably heavy weapons. But together we were miraculously able to clear this place without gaining any major wounds and without toppling over from exhaustion. Even though it was close at some points.

Right when we wanted to start running to the sandlot again, Nam said that she felt a strong presence entering this world at the station square. Making a quick decision I said, "You go to the sandlot, help whoever is done there fighting and when everything is done down there come to the station square." I gave her a quick kiss before I started to run in the direction where we came from.

When she called "Be safe Rox" I looked back only to see her already running, down the stairs to the sandlot and prayed to everyone who would listen to my prayers, that this situation would work out without anything bad happening.

When I reached the station square there stood a single person in an organization coat. The coats were designed so that they veiled nearly every distinctive feature making most wearers look completely the same. However, when you have lived with people wearing them day in day out for long enough, you learned to recognize some features.

So, when I looked at the person closely it was easy to recognize the person before me and I was quite surprised at who I saw standing in front of the station. After all, he never was one for missions in the outside worlds, at least he didn´t like them.

"Demyx, it´s good to see you again," I said while smiling, he was one of the people in the organization I had seen as a friend, not a close one but a friend none the less. I had been sad when I had to watch from inside Sora _helplessly_ while Demyx was killed for a mission so pointless. "What are you doing here, there is a big fight ongoing in this city and you were never one for things like this."

"Whoa, Roxas. It seems everyone is coming back these days." He said while taking down his hood. "Well, first of all, the name is Dyme now and second it´s good to see you, too. For the reason why I´m here, Xemnas found me when I came back as a full person and he promised to extract the lingering darkness that plagues me since coming back right out of my heart if I conquer just one little world for him. So, if you would please step to the side, I have some darkness to plant and then I will be off again. You need a ride?"

At my next actions, I had to hang my head in shame and look to the ground. I pointed Dusk´s Guardian right at him. "Sorry I can´t do it. This world is my home, this is where I spent a long time and a few of my friends live here … and it seems it is also the place I can and do always come back to. I can´t let you harm Twilight Town."

"Oh come on Roxas, the Organization plunged hundreds of worlds into darkness, what´s with the sudden change of mind? One world more or less it won´t matter, right? You can gain a new home and we could take your friends with us or you could just make some new ones. You just have to come with me, after I´m finished with this world." He said in a nearly pleading voice.

Now I looked up and summoned Light´s Burden as well. I took my fighting stance and shouted "You won´t do anything to this world! I didn't know about any worlds being plunged into darkness back then! My only purpose was to get rid of the Heartless so no one ever bothered to tell me what was really going on behind the scenes. I even thought we were ridding the worlds of darkness altogether! I thought that would be our endgame after creating Kingdom Hearts! But it was all lies! Even you …"

With a mighty effort, I managed to force my anger back down and instead brought the stone-cold mask back onto my face. "Never mind. Just one question. Isn´t this your home world too, you mentioned it once remember?"

For about a minute there was complete silence between us, while we waited for the first one to attack. I was just preparing my body to jump into action with a Flowmotion … that is till suddenly Dem- … Dyme spoke up and dropped any pose resembling battle readiness.

"Ah, damn it. I can´t fight you, Roxas, we are friends right. But what should I do now? How can I get rid of this goddamn darkness in my heart without Xemnas's help? And if I turn my back on Xemnas he would destroy me, I´m all alone you know. What should I do with my life from now on? Tell me what would you do?!" At the end, he was shouting his questions to the world, with tears in his eyes that were threatening to fall.

"Simple, try to make up for what you have done." My Keyblades vanished from my hands, while I walked over to him. When I stood before him I stretched out my hand. "Come back to the light, you have lived in the darkness for long enough. You don´t have to be alone, you could gain friends who would stay by your side. You could do some good and this is something the darkness can´t stand. Help us and begin a new life."

After he hesitated I added "This isn´t me saving you. I'm just showing you a way back to the light. If you will walk it or not is completely up to you." He looked at my hand for some moments, before he finally shook it.

"All right I will try to do so. But where should I start?" Uncertainty was on his face together with regret and shame.

"Well, you could start with helping this city." An encouraging smile was all I could offer him at this time.

His eyes hardened and his face relaxed into an accepting smile. "This sure sounds good. Simple work I hope and just up my alley. Need someone to keep their spirit up with a bit of music right." The smile that had found its way onto his face seemed to bring back the person I knew back in the days. Careless, lazy and always good for a joke.

"Yeah, pretty much. If you want to do some good, you could head to the sandlot, do you know where this place is?" I asked while smiling right along with him. Good to have at least one of my old buddies back.

"Of course, the sandlot that sure strikes some memories, I used to live here before I became a Nobody, remember."

"Then you should go down there, there should be some of the townspeople down there and fresh out of a fight. If you tell them the situation and start by helping them rebuild, they could help you with starting a new life I'm sure of it. Oh, and just so you know Naminé and I won't stick around any longer, we will probably be away for a quite a while. But we will come back for sure."

"What, you will go? Where to if I might ask?" Dyme asked surprised after my confirmation.

"Well Xemnas somehow is still out there and Maleficent is still on the run. Add a mastermind behind all this called Master Xehanort into the mix and you know how bad the situation really is. All of them will or already have tried to attack this world that I call my home. I think we have to get behind their whole scheme and bring them down at last. They attacked my city and even more important my friends, that is something I will never forgive. Naminé and I are Keybearers too, it´s time for us to play our part. I sure hope everyone's okay right now after the attack that happened but I'm sure if something happened I would know. Will you look after this world and all of its people in my absence, please?"

"What a headache you must have … Of course, you go out there give all those bad guys a part of your mind … while you're at it hit Xemnas for me once. No worries, I will keep this world safe till you are back and in turn, you keep the rest of the worlds safe 'kay?! I better get going, not that everyone has left already, it sure would be a pain in the ass to search for someone to get me started. Now go, have fun and be nice Ciao." And he turned around without even waiting for my response. He always was a bit strange, but a friend is a friend so I shouldn´t complain.

I waited for around five minutes till I felt tender arms hugging me from behind while I stood at the wall and watched the last of the mesmerizing Twilight Town sunset I would see for a while. "Should I ask why I met a grinning and whistling Demyx on my way here?" She asked after some moments.

"It would be better not to. Are you all right Nam?" I turned around in her arms and pulled her closer by leisureless crossing my arms over the small of her back.

"Yeah, there was nothing major and I already healed all the small scratches. Hayner, Pence, and Olette were down there together with a few other familiar faces. Can you believe that all of them were fighting with some weapons? Don't you worry, they were okay too when I left. Perhaps they saw me destroying Heartless left and right but I left before they could question me so no harm was done."

"Good, you just have to know that Demyx, or Dyme like he would like to be called, will watch after the city. Remember when we discussed that we should go out to the worlds and help Sora and the others, till we tried and found out we couldn´t form Dark Corridors anymore. Gummi ships are also out because we don´t have one but just now I remembered another way. When Sora first left this city it was by a train provided by Master Yen Sid, which connects this world to the mysterious tower. I remembered that I saw it at the station when we passed through there earlier."

"So, what are we waiting for we already agreed that they need our help, let´s go." She smiled at me and stepped out of our embrace. However, she quickly stole a kiss from my lips before turning around and grabbing my hand.

Naminé nearly dragged me inside the station and there it stood a blue train covered with stars and moons. When we had both entered, the doors closed themselves and when we took a seat, the train started to move. Of we are, to another adventure and hopefully our last.

* * *

AN: I hope you enjoyed that relatively widespread chapter. I hope you liked the mixture of love and fighting scenes and the few background information I threw in here and there.

If you find anything worth mentioning (questions, mistakes I made … and so on) just leave a review or PM me directly.

Stay tuned dear readers and have a good week. See you.


	6. Old Master

AN: Welcome folks. A few days ago I and my extended family lost a very precious family member. If this chapter is somehow lackluster compared to the rest I want to apologize beforehand. At the same time, I want you to be as critical with this chapter as ever. I'm not that good with condolences and all that stuff. I just … I just needed to say that.

Well, I hope you won't be down now, just because my private life is like a steep dive right now, you aren't here to hear me babbling about my private life anyway. I hope you have been looking forward to this chapter and wish you a happy reading time. Talk to you at the bottom.

Disclaimer: Just not in the mood to do this again, just look it up damn lawyers …

* * *

 _Last time on WoD:_

 _Naminé nearly dragged me inside the station and there it stood a blue train covered with stars and moons. When we had both entered, the doors closed themselves and when we took a seat, the train started to move. Of we are, to another adventure and hopefully our last._

The train rushed over rails I was pretty sure hadn't been there beforehand, but since the ride was quite smooth and Sora had taken the same train once before without any bad consequences I was pretty relaxed about the details of our travel. I let exhaustion and the continuous rattling of the train lull me into a half dazed and half asleep state. The warmth of Nam's body smugly cushioned into my side helped as well. Nam had leaned her head against my shoulder and I had my arm draped around her, I could get used to this position.

After half an hour of rest, I felt the need to strike up a conversation, through a light one, to stop us from falling asleep. And so we kept each other awake enough to watch the Lanes in Between that rushed over by the windows and we talked about what happened after we had divided. Naminé repeated her fight against the Heartless down at the Sandlot and I told her about my near fight with Dyme.

After that line of conversation was spent, we talked about something that had been on both of our minds for a while now: what might have happened to Sora and Kairi. The whole day now, for it was close to nightfall when we boarded the train, we had hoped Sora and Kairi would just pop up from out of nowhere.

I mean, they must have noticed that their Nobodies were gone. Hell, Nam all but outright told Kairi that this would happen and while Sora wasn't the brightest candle in the chandelier he always had proved to have a good intuition when it came to things like this. They must have known by now and surely they would have cared enough to come looking for us if there was even the faintest glimmer of hope that we would still be around. Wouldn't they?

We also tried to keep away from another thought that came in that direction. What if they couldn't? But no, that was impossible, they had to be fine. They just had to.

After we had alleviated the fear both of us felt for our 'significant others' the conversation fell into a lapse and pretty soon sleep claimed the both of us. So much for staying awake. But even I couldn't escape the sweet clutches of dreamless and restful sleep. Leaned against each other and feeling safe and content for the first time since we had come back we fell asleep.

I was pretty startled when the train suddenly came to a stop. It lurched so much that I had to grip onto Nam tightly so that she wouldn't roll off of the bench we shared. Once the train had come to a stop I released her and started to rub my eyes. Once the sleep was thoughtfully cleared from my eyes I could easily see the strangest tower to ever be built through on of the star-shaped windows of the train.

We got up and when the doors opened we jumped out. Just to turn around and try to get in again, but the train just vanished right before our eyes. Great, just great. Between us and the tower there stood hundreds … maybe even a thousand Heartless, though most of them seemed to be _Shadows_ and _Soldiers_ … however, from the sizes of some of these things, there probably were a few of their stronger cousins mixed into the fray. It was like stepping into the Realm of Darkness … believe me, I've been there once.

"What do we do now? I don´t think we can take on that much all by our own." I muttered to Nam while trying to stand as still as possible. The Heartless hadn't noticed us yet they were focused on some kind of barrier that surrounded the crooked tower. Probably some kind of defensive magic put up by Master Yen Sid to keep that vermin out. They were battering against the barrier with claws and armored fists alike.

"Don´t know. Well, I could try something big like **Holy** , which could clear the field. But for a magical attack like that … strong enough to put all of them down I will need some time to build up enough energy … and the Heartless would probably notice it." Nam said that in as much of a hissing sound as I did. Her near silent explanation left me with hope … and annoyed at what I would do now.

"They won´t … but I only can promise you about 5 minutes, so better be quick." After a quick kiss on her cheek, I jumped up and summoned my blades, while still airborne.

When I landed amidst the massive crowd of Heartless everything around me seemingly came to a complete standstill while the Heartless as one turned to me. Wasting not a second I moved around myself in a whole circle with my arms outstretched … and thus my Keyblades cleaved through about ten Heartless all around me. These brands of Heartless weren't too strong and thus thankfully one hit was enough to destroy them. Yeah, ten gone only about nine hundred plus more to go, I thought sarcastically.

I readied myself for my strongest skill so when the Heartless seemed to snap out of their shock-like trance and started to close in from all sides I was more than ready. With a flick of my blade and an extension of my will, I let both of my blades become surrounded by a strong white aura. Turning my attention to the closest Heartless I shouted the name of my attack, " **Dawnbringer** " right into the face of the Soldier-type Heartless, probably a _Sergeant_ from the looks of it. I barely managed to hold the skill for somewhere around a minute and within that time I had managed to destroy about two hundred Heartless, effectively bringing their numbers down somewhere into the seven hundred … I hope.

When I felt the power slipping from me and the auras wavering I rammed both of my Keyblades into the ground as a last act of sorts … like a combo finisher. Around me, a wave of light pushed back many of the remaining Heartless. Only the strongest of them were able to withstand that power … and these were the ones who started advancing on me now.

Seeing a chance to take out the leaders of the group I decided to follow up with another skill. When the first Heartless (a _Mega-Shadow_ I think) stepped forward to confront me, he got impaled by my black blade as a reward for his bravery. He hung struggling on my blade and tried to claw at me. Before he accomplished that feat he was ripped apart by the black aura that appeared around both of my blades. **Duskbringer** was still a new skill to me and thus I was hard pressed to use that skill effectively.

Whereas the skill **Dawnbringer** relied mostly on the effectiveness of the power of light and thus focused on taking out enemies within one hit my new skill presented the complete opposite. **Duskbringer** relied more on my speed and ability to attack relentlessly within a short span of time … basically attacking like a creature of Darkness. The aura of darkness that surrounded my blades merely enchanted the reach of my attacks and the damage each subsequent hit dealt … but only by a small margin. The true value of this attack pattern came from the multitude of strikes I landed on each enemy.

Each Heartless was covered with multiple slash wounds on their bodies and a few marks on their limbs from the times I had to redirect their attempts to strike at me. About half of the Heartless that had tried to confront me had already given in to the wounds they had received at the hands of my merciless blades. From an outside view, it had probably looked like a deathly dance.

When it became too much and I felt the energy slip from my grasp I took the time to strike at multiple Heartless in a wide arc that brought my blades above my head, where I whirled them around (both blades harmlessly passing by each other) and then finally bringing them down again to cut my foes once more, creating a perpendicular line to the first slash.

The remaining Heartless that had stepped forward vanished into darkness particles … each covered in a multitude of slash wounds and a perfect X carved deeply into their bodies.

Now you may think with all stronger Heartless defeated and only the weakest breeds of Heartless still around to fight the rest of the fight must have been easy … well then you are sorely mistaken. Using my two strongest skills had taken an extreme toll on my energy reserves … and once more my already aching muscles were exhausted by the constant strain from the energy I had pumped through them. I was nearly spent but I had promised Nam five minutes to prepare and I would never allow myself to falter before the time was up. With a roar of fury, I charged at the next wave of Heartless.

I started to block and slash, in flashes of black and white many Heartless fell to my blades. But it seemed endless … for every Heartless that fell two more started to come at me, they outnumbered me big time and I definitely couldn´t keep this up forever. I received many small wounds in that part of the fight and when I finally managed to get a small breathing room I estimated that still half of the original force of Heartless was still around. On the downside, there was my mutilated body and my quickly emptying energy reserves … I was so screwed.

When the next _Shadow_ raised his claw I was just a second too slow to raise my white blade. While my white blade tore into the Heartless and easily destroyed it, his claw had already found its way into my left leg … which crumbled under me a second later leaving me lying on the ground and bleeding. To complete my misfortune **Light's Burden** had slipped from my grip when I landed on the ground and fell a few feet out of my reach. I didn't have the time to summon it to me again.

When two _Soldiers_ and a _Shadow_ jumped at me to finish me off before I could stand up I did the only thing I could given the circumstances. With trembling hands, I brought up **Dusk's Guardian** in a defensive position and poured my remaining energy into said blade. I nearly blacked out because of the energy loss but just when my eyelids started to drop a loud gonglike sound brought me back to awareness. A black shield had sprung up over me …

The shield was made up of multiple scaly looking hexagonal fragments that came together in a seemingly impenetrable shield. The shield was of a strong black color, however, that strangely enough didn't hinder my ability to see through it. The Heartless that had attacked me and their brethren that had closed in by now were futilely banging against the shield … and they didn't even leave a single scratch on the shield.

Finally overcoming my shock and without any knowledge, for how long that shield would hold out I threw a questioning look over to Naminé … only to see some of the Heartless turning to her as well. Nam was glowing with a strong white color and her hairs had started to rise a bit at the ends.

While the Heartless close to me had started to throw themselves on the shield in hopes off squashing it … and subsequently me too under their combined weight. Through their crawling bodies, I could just barely make out the white light that exploded from Nam. The moment I realized what that meant I shut my eyes on shielded them with the arm not holding my black blade … and not a second too soon. Her angelic voice filled the battlefield like the verdict of a goddess. " **Holy!** "

Even with my eyes closed and my arm tightly draped over them I could see the white Light cover everything around me. It took about thirty seconds till I could literally see the light dim. Once no light filtered through my protections anymore I waited for another minutes or so till I finally lifted my arm away and opened my eyes. Took my eyes a few seconds to seconds to recover enough to clearly make out my surroundings.

The sight that greeted me was awe-inspiring. Nearly all Heartless had been taken out and the few stragglers were already being destroyed by Nam's Keyblade. While **Charm Breaker** took care of the last remaining Heartless I watched with open mouth and deep in thoughts my Nam. The two thoughts on the front of my mind were that Nam already had come a long way within just the span of a day … and that I never wanted to be on her bad side.

When Nam had taken out the final Heartless, which was coincidently also the first one to regain his bearings after her spell and thus the only one who did even attempt to fight back (not that it did much good in the end), she came running over to me and asked: "Are you okay?"

When I didn't answer she tried to examine my body for injuries only to be stopped by the black shield that while it was extremely weakened still held out. Nam obviously wanted to ask what that was, but at just that moment the shield fell and she quickly went back to examining me. After noticing the extent of my injuries she cast in rapid succession: " _Cura – Regena – Esuna._ "

After the final spell's light subsided and Nam had recovered her breath a bit. She lowered herself down to me and held a hand out to me. With a smile on her face, she asked: "You ready to go?"

I had to stifle a laugh, she casts one of the strongest magic's in the known worlds and asks me if I´m okay. She then proceeds to cast even more magic just so that I would feel better and then goes on as if nothing ever happened. Friendly till the end, thinking first of others and then herself, just two of the never-ending reasons I loved her. "I'm a bit worn out, but no scratches bruises left thanks to you. Yeah, let's go love … and really thank you. " I took her hand again and she pulled me up. She gave me another smile and led me over to the door by my hand.

"Let´s go," she said over her shoulder. With a grin, I nodded and stepped up beside her. Together we took the hike up the Tower. I was on guard the whole time, but it seemed whatever protective spells Master Yen Sid hast had probably held strong since the way upstairs was without incidents. When we reached the last door, the door to Master Yen Sid´s study, Nam knocked once … however, I grabbed the doorknob and without waiting for any response I opened the door and led us both in.

There he said Master Yen Sid, probably the last Keyblade Master of the old times who was still loyal to the light … and one of the strongest magicians still alive. His eyes bored into ours like he could see our souls or something like that. With a voice that betrayed no emotions at all and an impassive face to boost, he said: "Welcome young Keyblade Wielders. Naminé and Roxas I presume?"

I wanted to answer but Nam quickly silenced me by squeezing my fingers a bit. Fine, I thought, while Naminé managed the conversation, I looked around the room from the place by the door we still stood at. While I looked at a collection of Keychains I suddenly heard my name be called by Master Yen Sid. He looked at me questioning, but I didn´t know why so I said the only thing that came to my mind for such a situation. "Sorry Sir didn´t quite catch that, could you say it again."

The answer came in the form a light pinch to my side courtesy of Nam and a whispered reply by her. "He asked if you wanted to go see the fairies for new clothes while I tell him what happened at Twilight Town."

I looked down at my clothes and from an outsiders point of view, I could imagine I didn't make the best impression. My clothes were torn and dirty from the battles and even a bit blood from the times I had been wounded. However considering what just happened … "Thanks … but no thanks. I rather like to stay by Nam's side for the time being." I talked in the best voice I could muster, already knowing that disregarding the master would just earn me more reprimands from Nam´s side. And I said before I don´t want to be on her bad side.

"You may stay if you wish it so young Keybearer, however, would you perhaps tell me the reasons of your choice?" Yen Sid's voice was not loud … but it carried through the room like the sound of rumbling thunder. His voice commanded attention and spoke of great power while still staying calm and in a way also trustworthy.

I chewed my words over for a few seconds before looking Master Yen Sid clear in the eyes. My voice was clear and controlled betraying no emotion whatsoever. "My reasons are mine and mine alone … however, since you asked I can at least tell you that I'm more comfortable in her presence. The last few hours had been hard on the both of us. I would like to keep my one constant and the key point of my new life around me for now. I hope you understand at least the gist of my reasons … and once you heard our story you may understand the rest as well."

Yen Sid looked thoughtful for a second and then his face was marred by a grave expression that belied his concerns. "Very well do as you wish. Now I believe young Roxas has built up the suspense more than enough … please begin whenever you are ready." He left that statement open as if to let us decide who would begin to speak.

We looked at each other for a mere glimpse but in that moment we had practically held a full conversation with just our eyes. Taking a deep breath I pushed away from the wall and started from the time everything changed.

"Well, as you were the one who sent him you probably know most of what happened to Sora in the Dream Worlds, right? By the time he went there I was still a part of Sora and my favorite pastime was to fight the manifested Darkness that managed to sneak into his heart. However, while he was in the Dream Worlds he was masterfully manipulated by that Xemnas lookalike to the point where Darkness was piling up in his heart. I couldn't fight that much Darkness … so I did the only thing I could do at that time to protect Sora. I –" stopped and closed my eyes when my breath refused to leave my lungs. I couldn't go on.

To talk about the single hardest decision in my life … a decision that defied all logic and went against anything I had done up to that point … that was something I could not do. Or so I thought. Nam had obviously noticed my discomfort before I had even stopped and I felt the calming touch of her hand on my shoulder and her other hand easily slipped into my hand and gave it an encouraging squeeze.

Forcefully exhaling the breath I had been holding allowed me to finally open my eyes. Immediately they found the beautiful sea blue eyes of the person I loved. Nam gazed at me understandingly and encouragingly. The love and understanding she projected upon me were nearly unbearable in its sincerity. My mind came to the simple conclusion that since the woman I loved was understanding and supporting in my decision was all I needed. It didn't matter what the rest of the world would think of me.

Squeezing back Nam's hand I finally managed to answer her smile with one of my own. With a bit of effort, I managed to tear my eyes away from my love and turn my body so I faced Master Yen Sid directly. The old master sat tranquility as ever in his throne-like chair and his face betrayed no emotion whatsoever.

Making a small bow in respect to him I spoke with remorse "Forgive that Master Yen Sid. Now as I was saying, I gave up my very existence so that Sora may receive my memories and all the strength I had left at that point. Ultimately that would have led me to become one with Sora and vanish as a separate existence. However for an unknown reason that didn't work out."

Master Yen Sid gazed at me with an unreadable expression when I had finished the first part of my tale. When it became clear that he wouldn't comment on my past doings I decided to continue my tale. However, before I managed to speak up he decided to share his thoughts on the matter with us.

"Most interesting Roxas and dare I say incredibly brave. Giving up your whole existence must have been one of the hardest decision a human being can ever do. I must say I'm impressed. Now I believe you have a theory about that unknown reason for your prolonged existence, do you not?"

Stopping myself from sighing I nodded at him and made a gamble by sharing my thoughts with not only the master but Nam as well. This had been one of the few things we hadn't talked about until now and thus I had no idea what she thought on the matter. I would have felt better if I had known her opinion. As I had found out during our past talks Nam's input would often help me order my own thoughts and decide upon a theory amongst many possibilities. Well, time to see how my own theory would be received.

"It is unknown what exactly happened, alas you are right I do have a possible explanation for that phenomenon. When I gave my memories to Sora I didn't know that this would lead to an … exchange between us. While he gained my memories as his own … I acquired his memories to go alongside my own. I believe that happened so that Sora and I would be on the same ground so to speak. In that moment we shared our complete past and could look at the world through the eyes of the other. We should have been ready to become one at that point for we were essentially the same person."

Looking at Master Yen Sid offered me no indication at how my theory was received as his expression was no indicator whatsoever. However looking at Nam gave me a bigger scope to attempt to read her thoughts on the matter. Make no mistake, her face wasn't like an open book to me but considering what little time we had spent together thus far I believe that I have gotten quite good at reading her expression and the possible reasons behind them. Right now I couldn't gather much from Nam except for comprehension (not that there was any doubt there) and strangely enough some melancholy as well.

When she gave me an inquisitive sideways glance I hastily returned to my tale … lest I would be caught staring at her that hard.

"Now for the reason why I still exist, I can only offer a rather flimsy explanation. I believe the reason Sora and I did not unite like we were supposed to lies with you Master Yen Sid. You are essentially the reason why I still exist."

After my bold statement, complete silence enveloped the room. You could have heard a needle drop if you had listened. Master Yen Sid for the first time since we had entered showed some signs of emotions on his face. Most noticeable were disbelieving and a slight anger. Whereas Nam showed understanding and reference.

After a tense silence of a minute or more Master Yen Sid offered only one word to me. "Elaborate."

This time I did sigh, for what I was about to say would probably not sit well with the old and wise Kayblade Master. "The main reason Sora and I did not become one once we shared all our memories were his decisions concerning you. Most noticeable his decision to follow your word to the letter … blindly. I could not understand the blind faith he put into your words nor his decision to believe you just like that. I would have acted differently than him and that is probably the reason we were not able to truly unite. We were just too different."

I knew I had offended the old man with my words, as they revealed an underlying mistrust I held for him but right now I didn't care anymore. This was just a theory of mine and he _had_ pressed me to reveal that theory to him. Whatever else I had revealed alongside my theory was sadly unavoidable and I refused to take the blame for that.

The master remained in deep thoughts for a while longer however unlike my imagined reaction he simply heaved a heavy sigh that spoke of many hardships that were plaguing his mind. "Thank you young Keyblade Wielder for your candidness and any … issues you may have with me will be addressed shortly. Now Naminé I believe you have an equally interesting tale to tell, so if you were so kind to begin."

While I listened to Nam starting her tale I was deep in thoughts. I still listened to Nam about the things that had happened to her but learned nothing new. She had already told me that she had made the same decision as me and had wanted to give up her whole existence so that Kairi may prevail through the training administered by Master Yen Sid. She tried to do so because Kairi had felt rather inadequate compared to the reborn Lea who had trained alongside her. She had met the same problem as I had in the form of differences in the way she and Kairi thought leading her to the same point I was. Two beings sharing their memories to the letter but still two separate personalities.

I listened with interest when she told Master Yen Sid about her meeting with DiZ in the Deep Dive and what she learned from him. I piqued in at the appropriate times and offered my own experiences with the disgraced leader of Radiant Garden. After that Nam spoke of the short time we had spent in Twilight Town and what had happened there. Her story leads right up to the reason why we were here and what we planned to do now.

Her way of speaking was mesmerizing and held the attention of the old Keyblade Master easily. By the time she was finished we had obviously given Master Yen Sid quite a lot to think about, for he asked us if we wanted to stay the night in the Tower and postpone any further actions and talks to the next morning.

We readily agreed to that suggestion, since the last day and a half had left us spent and tired. He brought us down a floor and by whatever magical means made a door appear that led to two separate bedrooms. The rooms he had given us shared a sitting and kitchen combination and each bedroom had its own bathroom complimented with a shower.

After quickly wishing the Master a 'Good Night', Nam and I went into our respective bathrooms for a shower and met back up in the sitting room afterward. Since I had gotten there earlier than Nam had, I had easily prepared a simple meal for us consisting of sandwiches and tea. After the sparse albeit filling meal we snuggled up on the couch and despite our wishes to sleep in a bed for once we found ourselves fast asleep within minutes.

The day had been stressful, to say the least, and I fear the coming days won't give us much of a respite in that matter. However, despite any odds, we may face in the near future, we would tackle them together. So I slept for the first time since I had been reborn … and I did so with the woman I love in my arms and a smile on my face.

* * *

AN: I'm terribly sorry it took me so long to update again and I know you probably don't want to hear about any excuses I may have so I won't bother you with them. If you did read the AN at the beginning you can probably make an educated guess as to what has been troubling me.

Well got to go now, so have a good week and, hopefully, I will have something for you by the end of this week. See you.


	7. Advanced training

AN: Another week went by and another chapter finished. That's how I like it. Thank you _**readingchameleon**_ for your kind words I appreciate it and don't worry I will handle it.

Now on with the story and as always, I ask you to leave a review.

Disclaimer: All rights belong to their rightful owners … and that's a good thing too otherwise I would have butchered up their masterpiece by now.

* * *

 _Last time on WoD:_

 _The day had been stressful, to say the least, and I fear the coming days won't give us much of a respite in that matter. However, despite any odds, we may face in the near future, we would tackle them together. So I slept for the first time since I had been reborn … and I did so with the woman I love in my arms and a smile on my face._

Upon waking the next day on the couch I discovered that Nam was already in the kitchen making breakfast for the both of us. Going by the heavenly smell coming from there I would bet that it would be absolutely tasty. I made my way to the kitchen and hugged her from behind.

While she continued to work on a pan with some scrambled eggs I snuggled into her neck while placing butterfly kisses there. When she was practically purring thanks to my affections I asked in a husky voice "Had a good sleep, Nam?"

She set her cooking utensils aside and twirled around in my arms faster than I could react. The kiss she gave me once she fully faced me put all my higher brain functions to a rest. After two minutes of affectionate kissing, she pulled away and said in the happiest voice I had ever heard from her "Yeah the best sleep ever … must be because of the nice pillow I had last night. How about you?"

While my brain was still in a haze I at least could form full sentences again. "I slept like a log … maybe it is due to the nice blanket I had last night. I have just two questions … What's for breakfast and could I get a shower before we eat?"

Nam had already turned her attention back to the pan she was working with earlier and thus answered with a mischievous look over her shoulder. "Sure the true art of cooking isn't about preparing a meal but rather keeping it warm … and what's for breakfast … well, you will just have to find out."

Smiling to myself I walked out of the kitchen and back to the bedroom I had claimed for myself. Taking a peek into the wardrobe I found some clothes that went with the look I wore right now. I grabbed an outfit that I thought would suit me and went into the bathroom.

After a relaxing shower and a change of clothes, dumping my old ones into a basket that was obviously meant for worn clothes, I went back to the living room to find the table already set for two and a rich meal waiting for me. The meal consisted of scrambled eggs with strips of cooked ham mixed into it, a few sausages and pancakes to go along with all that.

A minute later Nam came out of her room with wet hair and a fresh set of clothes on. We sat down and enjoyed the rich meal. Through the multitude of thank you's and compliments for her cooking skills, I still managed to stuff myself (you never know when the next meal comes along when you lead the life we had). After we were both thoughtfully filled and all the plates cleaned we headed into the kitchen to clean everything up.

Time to face the music.

When we entered Master Yen Sid's study we found the master sitting at his desk peacefully as ever. "Good morning you two. I hope you have rested well." We both nodded at his question with a benevolent smile on his face he continued. "That is good to hear. Now after I had time to think about everything you told me I have decided upon the next steps. For now, I wish to train the both of you. After you both have reached a reasonable level I wish to send you on a mission of the highest importance."

While there were a lot of things I wanted to say to that … statement … I decided to keep quiet for now. Instead, Nam stepped forward a bit to answer for the both of us. She already knew me too well.

"Thank you for your … offer of training we appreciate it. However for your … plans to use us for a mission … We will discuss it." While Nam said all that with a smile on her face I was still pretty sure Master Yen Sid noticed her apprehension to that idea. If her tone of voice and the slight pauses she made didn't betray her true feelings, her eyes certainly did. There was no way to conceal one's true feelings which were clearly relayed through the eyes.

The master didn't show any clues as to what he thought of that answer. Instead, he switched into Teacher Mode immediately. "Very well. Naminé, I wish to begin with your training first. Please step forward."

Nam did as she was asked and stepped in front of the desk. Master Yen Sid waved his hand to a bookcase to the side of the room and a book that was about as big as Nam's whole upper body levitated out of its resting place and landed in front of Nam on the desk. Strangely enough, she only spared a glance to the book before she looked back up at the master.

"Now I wish for you to read this book du-"

Nam's voice cut through the master's explanations and I had to stifle a snort at what she was about to say. I could make an educated guess at what was to come. "I'm sorry to interrupt Master Yen Sid … but I already know that book and have already read it twice. It was part of DiZ's personal library and he allowed me to borrow it from him. I found it most … illuminating."

For a second Master Yen Sid couldn't stifle his surprise at what Nam had told him and I once more had to stifle a snort at his face. He quickly regathered his composure and said "Indeed? Well if what you say is true then you can probably enlighten me to your thoughts about the theory of Casting the author made in chapter 26."

I couldn't see her face obviously but I thought that she must have covered up an annoyed look and simply decided to answer the inquiry for the sake of peace. "Easily enough. The author made the theory that casting a spell depends on three components. At first, you need to gather the right amount of magical energy in a secluded area of your body. Normally an arm is used for that, however, most Keyblade Wielders use their Keyblade as an alternative. Next, you need to have the ability to cast the intended spell. With ability, the author most likely means the understanding of the workings of the spell, the shape, and direction the spell will form as. If you have all that at your disposal all you need is the intention to cast the spell. That intention is normally made clear through calling out the spell's name. Most casters need to do so as their minds get easily sidetracked and can only concentrate for so long. If you have the required mental concentration it should be possible to cast a spell without uttering its name. That is called silent casting and is considered the highest ability a caster can accomplish."

Master Yen Sid was obviously quite surprised by Nam's lengthy explanation and was literally struck silent by that realization. After a minute he spoke again this time with something akin to reluctance in his voice. "Impressive. Now I believe we can skip the Beginner and Intermediate Level and step your training up a few notches. I wish for you to read these books as soon as possible. What you don't manage to finish within the time we will have together you will have to finish on your own. The three bigger books cover the Advanced, Expert and Master Levels of magic, casting and spells in general. The fourth book … it pains me to give this to you but I believe it will be of the utmost use to you. This book is my personal spell book and the spells you will find in there are all exotic in nature and unbelievably powerful. Please, read this bok only after you have finished the other three books. Otherwise, the knowledge and power captured in these pages could try to take you over."

The book the master had first summoned abandoned its resting place on the table upon another wave of his hand and moved back to the bookcase. It was replaced by three other books equally as big and a rather worn looking book just bigger than a hand. Once the books had landed Nam took a long curiosity glance at them and after snapping out of the trance she had gotten into she looked back to the master.

"Now you won't read these books the whole day that would be rather … dull. No, I would rather have you train with me in the mornings. We will talk about the different uses of spells and a few relatively obscure spells. In the afternoons I wish for you to work with young Roxas here, as long as he is willing to do so, on your skill with the Keyblade and general fighting skills. In the evenings and whenever you find the time I ask you to read these books. Would that training regime be acceptable to you?"

Nam remained silent for quite a while … so long in fact that I was getting antsy. Just when I was about to move to her side to show my support for whatever decision she would make she suddenly spoke up. "Thank you for your effort, Master Yen Sid … I will undertake the training you have suggested. But make no mistake … I don't do this just because you instructed me to do so. I have my own reasons for doing so."

Courageous … that was what her reaction was. I supported it completely. Master Yen Sid simply nodded at her answer and sent her along. "Very well. You can go now. Please take those book to your assigned room and then meet me in the circular room that leads to your rooms. I will hopefully be there shortly to begin your lesson. If my … talk … with your boyfriend were to take longer than I anticipate I ask you to begin with your readings."

Nam didn't answer, she simply waved her hand making the books levitate to her side and then proceeded to walk out of the room. When she passed me she quickly grabbed my hand and squeezed it. Then she was gone and I was left alone with the aging Keyblade Master. Just great.

For a while, there was only a tense silence in the study. I was about to crack a bad joke about being tense when the silence was finally shattered by a theatrical suffering sigh courtesy of Master Yen Sid. I cracked a smile. "This will be harder than I thought. You don´t like me. If I can hear the reason maybe I can try to do better."

"Oh, it probably will Master. You truly want to know what the problem is?" The old master only gave me a slow nod and closed his eyes as if preparing for the worst. I pushed myself off of the wall I was leaning on and took a stance in the middle of the room "I don´t like how you handle things. This war against the darkness involves all worlds … aren't you a part of these worlds too? Just think about it." It was good to have this finally of my chest, maybe now I could work with him.

"Maybe your right and I assure you that I will think about it. But right now we are in a bit of a hurry, for the time being, Riku and Lea are out on a mission, Mickey has a whole kingdom that needs to be ruled and prepared for the war to come and I myself am … unfit to fight in the coming war. What I want to say is that there is a certain task that needs to be completed in the near future if the light side shall have at least the slightest chance to win the upcoming war." He was rather reluctant to tell me all this and I understood why.

I slowly looked up to the ceiling so that I wouldn't have o look anywhere near the aged master and then closed my eyes as if in pain. For in a way it pained me what I was about to say. "What do you need us to do Master Yen Sid?"

Even though I had my eyes closed I could still imagine the small smile that spread on the master's face. "We need someone to retrieve Sora and as well Kairi, which I had sent after him, from the Dream Worlds. Would you please do this?"

I forced my eyes open and looked at Master Yen Sid in bewilderment. That couldn't be true. "Let me get this straight: Sora went back to the dream worlds and Kairi went after him only to stay there as well? Fantastic, absolutely fantastic doing my other. I just know how happy Nam will be when she hears about Kairi's … new training." I said the last part in a false happy tone while trying to stifle the annoyance that threatened to affect my decision.

"Enough of this. That is a decision I can´t make for the both of us. I will talk it through with Naminé tonight but I won't make any promises." I said after I finally suppressed my annoyance enough so that I could make an open decision instead of denying the request on principle. I was quite proud of myself for that.

"I expected as much." A rare smile could be seen on the old Master´s face. "But you won't need to make a decision for at least a week. I wish to train you for at least a week. Whatever decision you make, you will have to be prepared for the near future. I wish to help you with that at least."

Damn stubbornness issues. "That is kind of you … but why should I accept? Did you offer Sora and Riku the same courtesy before you send them on a death challenge? Or better yet: Did you ever consider going after Sora and Kairi yourself? What have you done recently that directly aids the cause of the new generation of Keyblade Wielders? When was the last time you actively wielded a Keyblade?!" My voice had reached the highs of shouting during my tirade. The powers of Light and Darkness swirled in equal parts in my body owing to the righteous fury coursing through my veins.

The power was nearly at its breaking point when a revelation like nothing ever before was thrust at me. "I can't wield a Keyblade anymore." Master Yen Sid's regretful voice conveyed the bitter truth that his statement held.

I was beyond shocked and near speechless. The only word my mind came up with was barely audible uttered by me. "Explain."

The aging Keyblade Master barely stifled a sigh before he looked me squarely in the eyes and said: "Whatever I will reveal to you in the next few minutes will _never_ leave this room." I nodded to show my acceptance of these conditions … especially since it left me a loophole to pass it on anyway. M

Master Yen Sid waved his hands around the room in rhythmic patterns for a few seconds till an intricate magic circle covered all walls of the room. Slightly different magic circles appeared around the doors and the windows. My common sense told me that these were probably against all normal and magical forms of espionage. We were completely separated from the outside world.

Finally, he pointed his fingers to a point in front of his desk and snapped them once. In a white smoke with blue edges appeared a comfortable looking chintz chair. "Please sit down young Roxas … this is going to take a while." A bit miffed and embarrassed I sat down in the offered chair and looked at the master with utmost interest.

Master Yen Sid smiled in a sad way before he began his story:

 _ **Thirty years ago**_ _a middle aged man around the age of thirty walked through the corridors of the headquarters of the few remaining Keyblade Wielders. These headquarter was the World of Departure and most prominently the castle that overlooked that world. That man walked through the corridors with an aura of confidence and superiority around him. Everyone that crossed his path hastily stepped aside to let the most talented apprentice pass by._

 _Upon entering the throne chamber of the castle and walking up the final stairs to his destination the man met up with another Keyblade apprentice to face the last Keyblade Master to survive from the legendary group called the 'Dandelions'. That man was known to every Keyblade Wielder in that world as Master Yen Sid._

 _The man was late in his fifties and his clothing consisted of a Keyblade armor topped with a hooded wizard's robe. The mere presence of that man called for respect and attention. He radiated power with every step he takes and every word he spoke. The two apprentices and longtime friends came to stand at attention in front of the throne the wise master occupied at the moment._

 _The master awoke from his trance like state and thus broke the illusion of a stone memorial he had taken and stood up. His aura of power increased tenfold by this simple act of standing up. When he spoke up his voice filled the hall like rolling thunder._

" _Xehanort and Eraqus … you were my students for a long time now and after all that time I have finally reached a decision. You both will be Keyblade Masters from this day forward. Both of you have shown the truest Mark of Mastery in your own and unique ways. Eraqus from this day forward you will be the leader of the Land of Departure. It will be in your hands to guide the new generations of Keyblade Wielders and nurture them so one day they too might become Keyblade Masters of their own rights. Xehanort you may further pursue your goals of finding answers to the questions of the past. I wish you both luck in your endeavors. However, as I have need to explain Eraqus his new duties, Xehanort you may leave us."_

 _None of the newly appointed Keyblade Masters dared to utter a word of contradiction to the commands of their former master. Despite that they were now of equal standing in the community of Keyblade Wielders there was no doubt in their minds that Master Yen Sid would always hold power far out of their reach. Both apprentices bowed in consent and gratitude._

 _However, when the new Master Xenahort was leaving the throne room an evil sneer could be seen on his face._

 _ **Ten years later**_ _Master Xehanort was already showing stages of aging that went beyond his true years. The years of traveling the worlds had not left him well off. He stood in the study of his former master … and before him lay the broken body of his former master himself._

 _With his revenge finally executed and the man before him utterly broken but still conscious Master Xehanort could now savor his moments of victory._

" _You have brought this upon yourself, Master … through I don't believe you deserve that title anyway. Why … that question has plagued me for years after that day. But no longer. You were blind and probably going senile already … that's the only logical explanation. For decades I have been the top student … you even said so yourself. I was the example every Keyblade Wielder should strive to become. That were your words. And then you go and choose that imbecile and nobody Eraqus over me! He didn't deserve it! And you went even further! After your words, the only thing I could do was venture out into the worlds and become a Seeker … now I'm the last Seeker of Truth. But I learned many different things out there. That final spell I hit you with just now is my masterpiece. Whenever you summon a Keyblade … whenever you cast a spell … even whenever you use the muscles in your body … all you do from now on will bring you nothing but pain! You shall receive the same pain I had to go through after you have sent me out there … and more. Endure it or despair … I don't care anymore. I wish you a happy rest of your life. And now I will visit my good old friend Eraqus …"_

 _ **Three years later**_ _Master Yen Sid had been nurtured back to health by his former student Eraqus and the fatal curse he was suffering was at least reduced so he could walk short distances or use his hands for long enough without suffering deranging pain. While the old master had recovered to the point where he could cast most magics rather easily and fight off the effects of the curse without much effort … his body still remained as one of his main weaknesses._

 _Worst of all was that the former Keyblade Master couldn't summon his Keyblade anymore without suffering searing pain in every cell of his body. He had shed the title as a Keyblade Master and had retreated to the Mysterious Tower … a world he himself had created. His hideout to prepare for the day when he would be able to take revenge._

 _For unlike his student he certainly wasn't ready to forgive his snapped wayward student. He wanted his blood to pay for his crimes. He had used the last two years and tried to contact the other Seekers of Truth … a group of Keyblade Wielders that spent their lives searching the worlds for their lost past … however, it seemed Xehanort had told the truth and he was the last Seeker left … because all other Seekers had been killed by him for reasons unknown to the wise master._

 _With nothing left to do Master Yen Sid had retreated to his personal world and raised every defense against the forces of Darkness there were. He gathered knowledge from all four corners of the universe and took it upon himself to keep his estranged student in check. His connection with Master Eraqus had grown since the days of student and teacher to the point where he would call the younger man a good friend and his greatest confident. He was the one who had the idea that he once more started to train young Keyblade Wielders. Rare as they were nowadays._

 _And he had been right … having a young and eager student to teach had given the aged wizard and former Keyblade Master a new purpose in life. It was that young Keyblade apprentice by the name of Micky Mouse that had given Master Yen Sid new hope for the future despite the lurking danger of Master Xehanort still being alive. He knew that his young apprentice would one day bring the light into every corner of the universe and undo the corruption Xehanort had spread._

 _It pained the old master that his mistakes would have to be undone by the next generation of Keyblade Wielders and that he himself was in no position to intervene beyond his ability to teach them as much as he could … but he knew … he held the utmost trust … the next generation of Keyblade Wielders would be the strongest Keybearers since the fall. They would even surpass the members of the 'Dandelions'._

 _A great conflict would come and Master Yen Sid would do everything in his power to prepare the next generation for it. So that the light may always succeed over the darkness._

When Master Yen Sid finished his story he found me next to his desk kneeling on the ground and my face tightly pressed to the carpeted floor. "I'm truly sorry for my idiotic words. Please … forgive me, Master Yen Sid. I can only my apologies but if that isn't good enough for you I understand and will leave this world immediately. There is nothing I can say that would undo the pain I have inflicted upon you with my unwise words."

Once more I managed to crack the stern façade Master Yen Sid wore on his face at all times. He smiled at me sadly. "Despite knowing what burden I have placed on your generation you still feel the need to apologize to me? Get up you young fool, so that I may properly apologize to **you** … for the burdens you will have to carry for me. You bow to no one. You will become the hope for the future along with every other Keyblade Wielder of your generation. You will become part of my hope."

I stood up but before the old master could utter even one more word I spoke in the most sincerest way I could. "There is no reason to apologize for you either. There is no burden just a responsibility I will gladly take upon myself."

The smile and the soft look in the master's eyes were all the encouraging I needed to keep on speaking. "Now that we moved past this rather uncomfortable talk I have a question for you. You kept mentioning a group called the 'Dandelions' … can you tell me more about them and the past of us Keyblade Wielders in general?"

The master regained his usual stern posture and looked me squarely in the eyes with that unnerving look that seemed to bore into my soul. "Your words are surprising considering our … differences. However, they are appreciated. And I surely can and will teach you more about these subjects within the week we have. Your training schedule shall be rather similar to the one young Naminé has been given. In the mornings I wish for you to read through a variety of books concerning the various forms of energy and the physical principles and the forces of nature that are connected to these energies. I wish to teach you about this so that you may find a way to interact with the energies around you without using true magic by connecting your own inner energy to the outside forces all around us. But we will come to that in your evening lessons where you will have to spend your time with me tutoring you directly. Another subject that will be covered both in your reading time and our talks will be history. Both of the worlds in general and the Keyblade Wielders in particular. As you probably already have guessed you will spend your afternoons with Naminé … I will try to watch the two of you … but sometimes I may be incapacitated and thus unable to attend your sessions. I want to apologize beforehand if that were to happen."

Now my interest was awakened, what did he mean by a connecting my energy? However, I refrained from asking right now, as I could see that our talk was wearing Master Yen Sid out. After the master had regained his breath from his lengthy explanation he smiled at the restraint I was showing.

"For now I wish for you to read a chapter from each these books. I will make sure that lunch will be served to you at twelve by magical means. After that I want you and Naminé to get to the circular room that leads to your personal quarters and train there for four hours. After a break of about one and a half hours, you and I will meet up here at around seven. Does that sound agreeable?"

I had forced myself to listen to his complete explanation and thus was only now able to thoughtfully look at the books the master had levitated to in front of me. With a sting of sympathy, I realized that even that spell would cause the master some minor pain. The first book was a book that was labeled "The Forces of Nature: A mystery unraveled" and by looking at the second book my eyes nearly popped out. The book was labeled "Order and Chaos: History from the Beginning to the End" and was written by 'MYS' took me only a second to realize that this acronym stood for Master Yen Sid. So he had given me a book he had written himself? I would make sure to make good use of them.

"Thank you for your kindness Master Yen Sid. I very much agree to your proposal and look forward to learning from you. If it is okay I would like to take my leave to get a headstart on my readings." I bowed my head shortly n thanks.

Master Yen Sid waved his hand to the door which opened and made the privacy magic circles disappear. I took my books (which were rather heavy) with one arm and proceeded to walk to the door after bidding an "Until later" to the master.

Before I even left the room I heard Master Yen Sid's voice once more. "And if you see Naminé down there please tell her to come up here for her lesson." I waved a hand over my shoulder to show that I understood him and kept on walking to my room.

 **One week later:**

Man time sure flies when you aren't keeping track of it. The week had gone by much faster than I had anticipated. Master Yen Sid truly had chosen the most appropriate schedules for Nm and me. Since I was not a morning person it was quite nice to have independent study time then … and if I felt like having a lie in I could do just that. Doesn't mean however that the content the master wanted me to read through wasn't challenging … I just got lucky that I was really interested in the history parts … and the physics part was rather easy to understand I found out. Well, it helped to know that this would lead me to have quite a few new abilities for upcoming fights at my disposal.

Who could have guessed that the _Flowmotion_ technique I had already used was one way to use my inner energy to alter the energies and forces of nature around myself. Well anyone who knew what _Flowmotion_ really was and how it worked could have guessed that. Master Yen Sid even came up with that particular brand of abilities. He called them **Aura** since everytime my energy came into contact with the outside a colored aura appeared around me. He said that it happened when my energy fused with another energy and the aura would fade when my energy was finally overcome and swallowed by the other energy … which always happened.

So armed with that new set of abilities I was quite ready to go … and I wasn't the only one to get something new.

Nam had managed to learn many new spells and understand the nature of magic itself a lot better. According to Master Yen Sid, she had now reached the level of an 'Advanced' spellcaster. By his estimation, she was now probably the best spell caster amongst the current Keyblade Wielders … except perhaps exceeded by King Micky himself. She also had greatly improved in Keyblade wielding by my standards. She could have probably given me a run for my money before I acquired two Keyblades. She truly was gifted to have come so far in general in such a short amount of time.

Right now the both of us were standing before Master Yen Sid in his office while the master himself was seated at his desk and had his hands linked under his chin, once more his eyes were studying us intently. After a minute the master's eyes cleared and his posture seemed more relax.

"I'm quite surprised with how far the two of you have come … in fact I'm even impressed by your progress. However, despite all this progress you made thus far and your not inconsiderable skill set to begin with … I am … unwilling to send you out there."

Nam once more took over the burden of talking. "We both thank you for your teachings Master Yen Sid and we appreciate your concern but we talked about this for a long time and we wish to do our part as Keyblade Wielders. We wish to help in whichever way we can. It is our future too. And we intend to protect it and the people we care for whichever way we can. Please tell us more about our mission."

Master Yen Sid's face didn't make any reaction to Nam's statement. "Very well I will not try to hinder you and will help you in whichever way I can. Now I will inform you about your mission in detail. I will open a portal for you that will bring you bodily into one of the former Dream Worlds. Unfortunately, I can not tell you where Sora and later Kairi went … they were not seen in any world I had contact with. I can only send you to the world the two of them were last seen … Traverse Town and just so you know it as far as I could gather the two of them left this world together. Beyond that, I have unfortunately no further information that could aid you … the two of you probably know the subject of your search better than me and thus can probably take guesses as to where they went. Furthermore, I need you to find them as soon as possible. I received a message the day after you appeared here that told me that Master Xehanort has now moved out and vanished from the radar for the time being. He probably has something planned."

Nam and I took in all the information … or lack thereof … we were given. Finally, I stepped forward with her and after giving each other a nod we said together: "Let's go."

Master Yen Sid nodded solemnly to us and reached out his hand to the empty space to the right of his desk. There he opened a portal that pretty much looked like a _Dark Corridor_ but the normally black and lilac color scheme was exchanged by a white and light blue color. Giving each other a final nod and taking hold of the other's hand we stepped through the portal together.

Still, we heard Master Yen Sid say: "Good luck and may your hearts be your guiding key."

* * *

AN: Not much left for me to say. Except that I hope you liked the chapter and that you will leave a review. Thanks for keeping with the story thus far and have a good week.


End file.
